


Weather the Storm

by Female_Death



Category: AlphaTale, Bittytale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaTale - Freeform, F/M, First time writing Bitty stuff, First time writing Reader, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Protective Alpha, Slow Build, alphatalelioness, human reader, nsfwalphatalelioness, reader is female, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: You have had a long day at work. Some overtime has kept you later then you wanted to be and a storm has started outside. Refusing a ride from a coworker you walk home to find a pack of Bittys outside and freezing. The Alpha of the pack is not trusting and if he had been on his own, he may not have taken you up on helping them. 
Can you win over the Alpha and become the packs new Mama?





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This story has Bittys from the AlphaTale universe, which are created and owned by AlphaTale Lioness. http://nsfwalphatalelioness.tumblr.com/  
> Her tumblr is a 18+, so please respect her and her Bittys, and only follow her if you are 18+ yourself. She does have a safe for work tumblr and babybones. http://alphalionessartsblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for having a look at this story. I have not written a reader story before, but I wanted to give it a shot.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and I will do my best to update and keep things rolling.

You gaze out the window at the weather and how much it had changed from when you started work. This morning the skies had been a little cloudy maybe some rain, but it didn't seem like it was going to become a storm like it is now. Rain and sleet hit the wind at an odd angle letting you know there was also one hell of a wind hiding behind the gloom.

A coworker walks up behind you and groins. “Shit! Stupid storm! I thought we were going to be able to get home before it got bad.” He puts his hands into his pockets and looks over at you. “Hey do you want a ride home? You don't live to far right?” He had a lazy grin on his face.

You turn and smile as kindly as you can. “No thank you. I have some things I need to pick up so I am not heading home right away. Thank you tho.” As nice as a ride would be, you didn't like your coworker and the small advances he had tired on you. He was not a bad guy over all, just couldn't take a hint.

“Oh come on. I can wait well you get what ever you need.” He turns to face you fully well offering a grin. “I could even help you carry what ever you are getting.”

You snort at that and walk away. “Thanks, but no thanks. I might be meet up with a friend as well.” You lie as you grab your bag from your chair. “Working overtime today has me getting off the same time as them.” You grab your cellphone and make a show of texting something.

Your coworker eyes you for a moment before shrugging and moving to grab his things. “Alright, well have fun. See you tomorrow.” He gives you one final nod that you return. Once he is gone you stuff your cell into your pocket and gather your things.

 

The grocery store was just down the block from your work so the trip in the wind and rain didn't seem to bad. You only needed a few things that wouldn't take up much room in your back pack. 

After paying for your items and storing them away you eye the storm outside and think it best to carry your bag in your arms, that way it would stay drier.

 

~

The wind tried to snatch your umbrella with every gust. You kept it as close as you could to make sure you don't lose it. You appreciated what little shelter it offered you from the rain and sleet. Your water resistant coat felt heavy and soaked through. You regretted not taking the offered ride from your coworker now, but it was far to late to change your mind.

You only lived a half an hour walk away from work, but today it felt more like an hour. Your boots were soaked and you were already tired from the day. Holding your bag against your chest to keep it as dry as you can you sigh and push yourself to walk a little faster.

As you pass by an alley, a loud crash makes you jump. Searching for the source of the sound you spot a stray dog backing away and growling at something unseen. The small trash can in front it was overturned. 

You let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding. No crazed person down the alley this time, who would even want to willingly be out in this weather. You take a few moments to watch the dog and realize that the growling you were hearing was not coming from the dog. It was coming from some unseen thing behind the trash can. You take a step back at this and hope you are not about to see two dogs fighting.

Something wrapped in cloth caught your attention underneath the dog. Stepping into the alley to get out of the wind you try to get a better look. Maybe the dog was trying to protect something? Or took something from another dog. The cloth shifts enough for you to see small skeleton like being peering up at the dog. Watching carefully you can see that it is terrified and trying it's best not to be seen.

Movement from behind the trash can brings your attention to what is growling. It looked like a small horned skeleton. You realize that it is bitty. The only reason you know this is because your best friend has a small pack. Your eyes go to the smaller one underneath the dog and you can guess the dog was trying get away with it.

The dog and horned bitty have a stare off for what seemed like ages. The horned Bitty is smaller then the dog, but looked like it was not willing to back down. He gave off another growl and jumped for the dog's face. The dog reacted and back up and before turning and running off to the far side of the alley without it's prize. It's tail was between it's legs proving it had been beaten by the smaller being.

The bitty didn't even notice you were watching as it rushed over to the smaller one to check him over. “Are you alright Milky?” He picked the small skeleton and started looking him over carefully. “I should have been more aware of that mutt sniffing around.” He growled lowly.

You blink a few times and can't help but take a step forward towards the bittys. Your movement caught the horned skeleton's attention and he let off a growl. He took a step back and held the smaller one to his chest. This stops you in your tracks and you don't know what to do. The rain and sleet had not let up and you guessed that the two bittys being out here was not healthy for them. You felt cold with your coats on, what did they have to keep warm?

Having gotten closer you are able to see that the larger one was a Alpha Daddy, well the one in his arms was a Beta Sans. Both were watching you with tired wary eyes. Both of them were soaked from the rain and sleet and you swore you could see the Beta Sans shaking a little. Be it from the cold, the close encounter he just had, or from you showing up.

The Alpha Daddy looked like he wanted to turn and run, but something was keeping him in place. His eyes never left you and his stance showed he was willing to fight if he needed to.

You do your best to smile and take another step forward close enough that you can hold your umbrella over top of the two. “Please do not run. I am not going to hurt you. I want to help.” You offer softly really hoping you can do something for them. Even if it was taking them to the nearest Bitty adoption shop so they could be safe.

The Alpha huffs and shifts so the Beta is farther away from you before looking off to the side. The Beta is saying something softly that you can't make out over the wind and sleet. What ever he is saying has the Alpha nodding and growling at the same time.

Your back which you had mostly been able to keep dry is now soaked without the protection of the umbrella. But you keep it above the bittys the best you are able to against the wind. You want to say more, but really don't know what to say. The horned skeleton's attention is split between you and something else behind the trash can. You shift so you are leaning against the wall and able to see better behind the can.

Curled up in a pile of cloth and plastic are more Bittys. A couple of them are peering out towards you, well the rest have their faces buried in the others side seeming to be hiding. The sharp intake of breath you take brings the Alpha's attention back to you fully. “Oh god! I didn't even know there were more of you!”

The Alpha growled and walked over to the other bittys placing the Beta down and pulling some cloth over them all. His head was angled so he could still see you well saying something to the others. After he was sure they were as warm as they could be he turns to face you.

You can't help but take the extra step needed to keep the umbrella above them all even with the death glare from the Alpha. “Please! I don't know what I can do to help, but -”

A growl cut you off. “You can just leave! We do not need your help or your kindness.” The Alpha crossed his arms and glared up at you.

You frown before kneeling down earning you another low growl from him. “I would like to argue that.” You say softly shifting the umbrella to better shelter the bittys. “I don't want to be out here and I can guess that you don't want to be. But for some reason you are and I want to help that.” You offer your free hand out to him balancing your bag on your lap.

You fear that he is going to bite you or jump at you, but you had to try something. He stands his ground with arms crossed and tail flicking back and forth for a while before looking over his shoulder at the others. All brave eyes were on you both now and soft voices staying something. The best you could hear was 'cold' and 'scared'.

You were watching the bundle of bittys and almost missed Alpha stepping closer. “Only so we can get out of this weather. When the storm passes then we are gone and you will not stop us.” His words were not a suggestion, but a command.

You nod and shift so you are able to reach out for the bundle, but stop when the Alpha growls. You look at him and raise your eyebrows. “Is there a better way you can think of to move you all?” You knew he was unhappy with you wanting to pick up the others.

He takes a moment and climbs onto your lap where your bag was sitting and sniffs it for a moment. “What do you have in here?”

You reach for the zipper and unzip it to show him. “A book. My lunch container. A few things for supper and some work gloves.” You freely show the inside to him. “Do you want me to carry them in my bag? Would that make you feel better?”

He eyed you for a moment and nodded. “Carry them in your bag and I will sit on your shoulder. So I can keep an eye on them and you.” He jumped up to your shoulder startling you a little.

With him now hanging onto your hood and having a better position over all he growls when you start reaching for the bundle again. But the growl is not one of threat but of caution. You let your umbrella lean against your other shoulder and trap it there with your head and use both hands to pick up the bundle of bittys and cloth. The cloth is soaked through and you don't think it is the best thing for the bittys to be sitting in. 

So you set the bundle down and turn to the Alpha on your shoulder. “I think it would be better if I took off my scarf and all of them curled up in it.” You pause to see his reaction. “It is drier and warmer then what they are curled up in now.” You can see that he is thinking it over before nodding and leaping off your shoulder.

Free from the weight on your shoulder you unzip your coat enough to free your scarf and uncoil it from around your neck. You shiver as the cold air and rain takes it's place. You make it into a nest like bundle in your bag and wait well the Alpha gets everyone into your scarf. When the last bitty is curled up and Alpha has taken a step back from your bag, you start to zip it up. 

Alpha gives off a growl when the bag is almost closed. “That is good enough.” He take a deep breath before jumping onto your shoulder again. 

Supporting the bottom half of the bag you stand up and make sure the umbrella is covering your bag more then it was you. You move towards the alley entrance and can feel the bitty on your shoulder shifting. You want to reassure him that you were not going to hurt any of them, but thought it would do little to help them.

Stepping out of the alley the wind hits you and sends a chill down your spine. You are glad that the Bittys were in your bag and had shelter from the wind. You put as much power into your strides to get home as fast as possible. It was not going to take long because you had almost been home anyways.


	2. Out of the rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get in from the rain and cold, but have to still put up with a chilly Alpha. Maybe something can warm up, or maybe you can at least warm up the rest of the Bittys and get on his good side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all. I didn't think that this story was going to be interesting to anyone. I hope I can keep entertaining all of you.
> 
> It is going to take some time to get past the cold shoulder Alpha is putting out. But I swear you will be able to do it with time!
> 
> Here is the Bitty adoption page if anyone wants to know more about each Bitty,  
> http://nsfwalphatalelioness.tumblr.com/AdoptableBittysShop

You shift your hold on the bag against your chest and get an unhappy sound from the Alpha on your shoulder. You look at him from the corner of your eye for a moment before balancing your umbrella on the other shoulder and digging through your pocket for your keys. It turned out to be a lot harder to keep your bag level, not drop your umbrella and not piss off the bitty on your shoulder well trying to unlock the door. One of them was going to have to give and you guessed it was going to be you. Making sure that you were in the shelter of the overhang of the building, you fold the umbrella and grip it with the hand holding the bag. This put a little more pressure on your bag, but you knew you were more or less hugging your lunch container and none of the bittys inside.

With keys in hand you get the lobby door unlocked to the apartment building you were currently living in. Threading your finger through the key rings you grab your umbrella again and support the bag properly again. You eye the elevator for a moment but think taking the stairs would be better. You didn't want be trapped in a small place with the chance of someone else to run into you and asking questions. You were not sure how the Alpha would react and didn't want to find out.

Three sets of stairs later and you came to the landing for your floor. The Alpha on your shoulder keep sniffing and growling at different things. It didn't seem like any of the growls were directed at you, so you kept moving. Passing by a few doors, you get to your door and opt just to drop the umbrella so you didn't have to re-balance your bag.

The clunk of your dead blot unlocking had the Alpha snap his head towards the door and eye it. You could see him debating if this was the best idea or not. You gave him a moment as you put your keys back into your pocket before opening the door and kicking the umbrella in. You would pick it up after you put your bag down.

With your free hand you reach over and flick on the lights for the entry way. You felt the Bitty on your shoulder tense and sniff the air carefully. You watch him again before turning and closing the door and locking it. He eyed you and flicked his tail well you looked down at your boots. You had your boots tied and it would mean putting down your bag to undo them. You look towards your kitchen then back to your boots.

With a sigh you place your bag down on the chest beside the closest in the entry way. “Give me one minute to take my shoes off, then I will take you all to the table.” You respond to the growl if disapproval with placing down the bag. The Alpha didn't like the plan, but you really didn't want to track water and dirt through your home.

With practiced ease you remove your boots and gently pick up the bag. Moving through the living room and into the kitchen you place it down gently on the table and unzip it. You feel the weight on your shoulder disappear and take this time to remove your coat. It felt a lot better without it weighting you down. You turn and head back to the entry way to hang it up. 

After it is hung, you grab the umbrella and open it up so it can dry and place it on the door knob to hang. You lean against the closet for a moment and think over what you have just done. You found some stray bittys and taken them home. But you really couldn't have left them outside in this weather. The reports had said it was going to get worse before it got better.

Placing your hand on your face you sigh and start back towards the kitchen to check on your guests. As you enter the room you can see your bag was pushed over to the side and your scarf was in the middle the the table. Curled up in the scarf was different sized bumps. The only bitty that you could see at the moment was the Alpha who was standing with crossed arms watching you.

You smile at him, but he just glares at you. You shrug and move past him to grab your bag and remove your lunch container and the few groceries you had needed. You eye the stack of dishes you had yet to do from the past few days and think that now is not the best time to do them. Adding your container to the pile you look over your shoulder to see you were still being watched. You just blink then shiver, you remember that your shirt and pants had also been soaked. You pull at the clothing and feel it stick to you. 

Frowning you start towards your room knowing that you were under the steady glare for the Alpha the whole way. Once you reach your room you half close the door like you normally do. You live alone, but can't kick the habit from when you were living with your parents. You throw your wallet, keys and phone onto your bed. Peeling off your shirt and pants you sit down on your bed and also take off your socks. Your whole outfit had been soaked through and needed to hang to dry. Placing everything over the laundry basket you grab a pair of jeans and a baggy t shirt.

Reentering the kitchen you can hear a soft clinking sound. You stop and try to figure out where it is coming from. Your eyes land on your scarf and the small movements coming from it. You couldn't see it, but you could guess the bittys were shaking. You look at Alpha who was still stationed beside it with crossed arms. You can tell he is worried but it seemed that keeping an eye on you was also important.

Moving past the table you grab out your kettle and fill it with water. This earned you an interesting sound from the table, but you don't turn around. Plugin it in you head down the hallway again to the closet that held extra items that didn't fit in the bathroom and extra blankets. After a little searching you find the two hot water bottles buried at the bottom. The last time you had used them was when you had gotten sick last. You grab an old blanket as well and close the closest door.

With them tucked under your arm you head to the front door and the box of recycling that you has yet to take out. You were lucky because you had a medium sized box that would nicely hold the blanket and hot water bottles, and you guessed some bittys as well. It had one side lower then the others making it easier for something to climb in and out. Reentering the kitchen again you place down the items on the counter and check the water. It was almost boiling so you unplugged it.

A glance at the table showed the Alpha crouching down beside the bundled up bittys and saying something softly. Well he was not watching you, you took this time to look him over a little better. He look tired and his clothing was a little torn up. You wondered how he still had so much fight and attitude in him when he looked like he need sleep so bad. He caught you looking at him and let out a low growl.

Turning back to the kettle you reach for the hot water bottles and open them up. Being careful you fill each of them with the water. Once they were full you held them up to your cheeks and felt the warmth. You almost wanted to just hug them to you and stay warm, but they were not for you. You place the water bottles in the bottom of the box and put the blanket on top. You put your hand on it to see if the heat was coming through. Nice and warm just like you hoped it would be.

With the box in hand you move over to the table and place it down in front of bundle of your scarf and the Alpha. “I am guessing you are all cold.” You smile and push the box forward a little hoping they were get the hint. “This should help chase away that cold.” You watch him stalk forwards and sniff the box and blanket. He looks at you for a moment before moving into the box to feel the heat.

A sudden sound from down the hall makes both of you jump. The Alpha is growling and looking between you and the hall way. You half laugh and start towards the sound. “Sorry, that is my cell phone. I forgot I left it on full volume.” You quickly enter your room and snatch up your phone.

Looking at the caller ID, you see it is your boss. Taking a deep breath you hit the answer button and put it up to your ear. “Hey. Something wrong? You don't normally call after work it over.” You lay down on your stomach hoping for the best.

“Yes sorry about that.” He laughs for a moment. “I am just calling everyone and letting them know we need to work late tomorrow.” You hold back a groin and sigh. “Sorry, it is the only time we are going to be able to get into the space and work. Unless you a want to come in two hours early.”

“No way, I like sleep and not having to get up earlier then anyone else in the world.” You roll onto your back and look up at the ceiling. “So more over time? Think we can get a normal day any time soon?” You tired to sound hopefully, but knew you were short staffed.

“When everything is over and done maybe. But until then, we need to get the work done. Anyways that is all. Have a good night and see you tomorrow.” He hangs up after you wish him a good night. 

You set your phone down on your stomach and sigh again. Overtime did mean more money, but it almost meant more work. You glance at the doorway and remember the bittys in your kitchen. You didn't even really know what they ate and that was going to be a problem. You were sure that they were going to be here for a few day and needed to eat something. Picking up your phone again you dial your best friend.

“Yo, whats up?” Your best friend sounded cheerful.

“Hey, I got a few questions for you.” You look back at the ceiling.

“Sure, what is it about?” 

“What do Bittys eat?”

“Why? Trying to win your way into my packs heart again? I already told you that they love you and want to see you again.”

“No it is not for them. I found some bittys on the way home and want to be able to feed them. So I need to know what to give them.”

You could hear a laugh from the other end of the phone. “You found some bittys! Are you just trying to cover up wanting some of your own? I told you I would help you out if you did get some.”

“No I really found some out in this weather and took them in until it is nicer out.” You glance towards the hall and swore you saw something white. Blinking a few times you shake your head and look back up. “So until that time I know I need to feed them.”

“Well each kind has their likes and dislikes. Candy and sweets for some, well others like spicy food.” You nod to yourself. “But all of them need Monster food, or raw meat at least twice during the day. Everything else is just icing on the cake for them.” There is a pause. “Do you want me to come by and help?”

“No no. I got this. The Alpha of the group is not the most friendly, so I don't want to anger him by having random people show up. I swear I will be fine, as long as I know what I need to feed them, I should be able to make my way through.”

“You sure? I don't mind coming by, even in this weather.”

“No I'm good. I want to put as little stress on them as I can. Thank you for your help. I will keep you updated on everything.”

“Alright, well have a great night, and be careful. An Alpha can be very protective and react to anything if they think their pack is in danger.”

“I can understand that. If someone I cared about was in danger I would react poorly as well. Anyways thank you again. Have a good night.” You hang up and huff before sitting up and turning down the volume on your phone and putting it in your pocket.


	3. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try your best to offer Alpha and his pack anything you can, food and a place to stay. Alpha still doesn't trust you but can not see a fault in what you are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. I will keep trying to keep you all entertained.

Getting up and heading out of the room you make your way back down the hall and into the kitchen. Eyeing the table you see your scarf is missing and horned bitty is sitting on the edge of the box. You take a closer look and see that the other bittys are all curled up in the blanket looking happy and warm. The edge of your scarf can be seen just poking out of the blanket nest.

“I am sure you can get warm as well. I am not going to do anything. I really do just want to help.” You offer gently to the Alpha, but he just snorts and looks away. “What should I call you?” You move to the counter and lean against it.

“Just call me Alpha. We will not be here long enough for you to care or for me to care.” He growled lowly.

“Well you can call me -” Another growl cuts you off.

“I will call you human. That way you will not think that I care.” He glared at you.

You frown at this. “I am trying to help, why are you being so difficult?” You cross your arms and glare back at him.

“I have heard that before. Humans do not have the best track record, so the sooner I can get my pack somewhere safer the better.” 

“Where is safer? You don't even know me. But because of a few bad 'humans' you will not even trust me? Is safer at one of the adoption centers? Or on the street were you always have to watch your back?” You felt yourself getting angry. You hated when anyone assumed things of you.

Alpha hoped down and moved over to the edge of the table. “Yes any of those would be better. Trust me Human. I do not trust your kind as far as I can throw them, and trust me I can throw you quite far when I want to.” Anger glinted in his eyes.

The reminder from your best friend echoed in your head. An Alpha will go through anything to keep their pack safe. You put your hands up to your face and sigh. “Ok, fine.” You push off the the counter and head over to the fridge. “Well when you make up your mind on what you want to happen let me know. Until then all I can do is try to help you in any way you will accept it.” You open the fridge and scan the shelves for the meat you were going to use for your supper. You didn't realize how long it had been from the last time you ate. You could have gotten something during your break when working, but you had just wanted to get everything done and get home.

The huff and growl from behind you let you know that Alpha was mad at you for being mad at him. Soft clicking let you know he was pacing on the table. You didn't turn around to look at him as you grabbed the package of meat and moved over to the sink to open it. It was some deer meat your father had dropped off yesterday. You had another few packages in the freezer that you would slowly work through. This package was white tail that was cut into small stir fry like pieces, and that is what you were planning to make with it.

Using a knife to remove the tape you hear the clicking behind you stop. You glance over your shoulder to see Alpha watching you and eyeing the meat. You set it down beside the sink and open the cupboard to grab out a plate. Removing the warping on the meat you place it on the plate and move to get the electric frying pan.

Sparing a glance over at the table you can see Alpha is still eyeing the meat and behind him you can see a bitty or two peering out from the box. You guessed they had not had something solid to eat for a while. Maybe Alpha had hunted down a bird or two, but he most likely never wandered from the others.

Placing the frying pan on the counter you plug it in and turn it on. You grab the cooking oil and pour a little into the pan. As you wait for it to warm up you start cutting up the meat a little more to even out the pieces. You split the meat in half and put half of it into the pan. With the other half still sitting on the plate you turn and walk over to the table.

“Here. I don't know if you like wild meat or not. But you are welcome to have as much as you want.” You place the plate down beside Alpha. “It is cold, so I don't know if you want it warmed up or something.” You look over to the box and can see the bittys peering out at you and the offered food. They looked towards Alpha and the food a few times.

Stepping back you watch Alpha sniff at the meat for a moment before turning and nodding. You turn your back to them and start cooking your own meat. When the meat is half cooked you start cutting up vegetables around the same size of the meat.

You look over your shoulder again and are pleased to see most of the raw meat is gone and six Bittys sitting around the plate. You turn fully and look them over. Seated on either side of Alpha were a Omega Sans and Omega Papy. Across from them were a Beta Papy and a Beta Sans flanking an Omega Daddy. They all seemed to be eating as much as they could as if you were going to take the meat away from them. The only one not rushing in eating was Alpha who had his tail curled around the Omega Sans and eyeing you. You could see he was letting the others have more of the meat first to make sure they were fed.

Alpha's unwavering stare got you to turn around again and continue cutting up vegetables. Once the meat was cooked, you added the vegetables and moved over to the fridge to get a sauce to add to the pan. Looking over at the table you saw that only Alpha was left by the plate eating what was left. You glance over at the box to see the others curled up again. A small smile crosses your face before you turn back to your dinner. You had made enough for today and for lunch and supper tomorrow. 

~

You play on your phone as you eat your meal. Having eaten at the counter as to not disturbed the happy bundle of bittys. You pack up the rest of the stir fry into two containers and let them cool for a while. You once again eye the pile of dishes you had let build up and sighed. You might not be cooking tomorrow, but you really did need to get everything clean. With a glance over to table you see the empty plate and walk over to grab it.

Alpha had moved over to the box and was sitting against it with half lidded eyes. When you moved closer his eyes snapped open and he stood up. You look at him and smile before grabbing the plate and moving back to the sink.

“Would you feel better if I moved you all into the spare bedroom? That why you don't need to be out in the open and you can rest if you want to.” You start rinsing off the plate with hot water before adding it to the sink. “There is a bed in there, which I am sure is more comfy then the table top. It can be your space well you stay here.”

You move back over to the table and peer at Alpha. “You can even scope it out before I move the box. Make sure there is nothing in there that will hurt you. And I will stay within your view so you know I am not doing anything wrong.” 

You wait as Alpha looks you over then looks at the napping Bittys. “Yes I think that would be the best.” He moves over to the far side of the table closest to the hallways and looks back at you. You take this as a lead the way so he can walk behind you look.

You move past him and hear the soft clink of him jumping down behind you. Walking to the first door on the left you open it up and flick on the lights. There was not to much inside of the room. A bed pushed up against the wall with a nightstand right against it, a desk that held a few random items like paper and pens. A bookcases half filled with books, and in the corner was a pile of boxes that held other random things you had not needed at the time. An empty dresser was also pushed into a corner. This room was half for storing things and half for giving someone who stayed over a place to sleep other then the couch.

You watch as Alpha stalks into the room and sniffs around well keeping an eye on you. He jumps onto the bed and paces it a few times before moving over to the book case. He looked over the books you had stored there then turns to look at you. “This will do fine.” He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

“Alright then. If it is alright with you, I would like to bring the box into here and set it on the bed so you all can get some rest.” You wait for him to walk over to the door and nod. With his approval you walk back into the kitchen to lift the box and bring it into the spare bed room. You noticed that Alpha was always a few steps behind you, but never in the way. He was watching you carefully.

Setting the box down on the bed you step back to give Alpha room to jump up and check on the others. They all look sleepy but interesting in the change of location. You retreat to the door and turn back to the group. “Is there anything else you need?” You did think you would hear anyone but Alpha speak.

“Don't turn out the lights please! I don't want to be in the dark again.” You were not sure which one of the bittys had said it. But Alpha had had moved over to the bunch and was speaking softly to a few of them.

“Would a night light help? So the main light can be off, but there will still be light for you to see by.” You had a few night ligts kicking around because it was easier then turning on the lights when going to the bathroom at night. There was a night light in the hallway, and one in the living room. 

You turn and head to the near by closet to get one of the lights and reenter then bed room. Moving over to the wall you bend over and plug in the light. “So this kind turns on when the light levels are low enough. Meaning it will turn off then it is day or the main light is on. Then will be on at night and when we turn off the main light.” You put your hand over the sensor to show that it turned on.

Alpha looked at it for a moment then nodded. “That should do fine.” He looked away. “Thank you.” The words sounded a little off, like he was forcing himself to say them. But he said them anyways and it made you smile.

Moving back over to the door way you flick off the light and step out. You don't close the door all the way because you think Alpha might not like being trapped in the room. Turning and heading back to kitchen once again you walk over to the sink and start filling it up to do the dishes.

~

With dishes done and put away you settle down on the couch and put your head in your hands. You were tired. The working late and the fact that you now had a small pack of bittys in your spare room stressed you out more then you thought it would. You didn't realize how careful you had been trying to be. You didn't want to piss off Alpha and have him attack you or something. You really wanted to help them all and just didn't know how.

You pull out your phone and look up the nearest Adoption store. You wanted to be ready to take them in when Alpha asked. Scanning the page you see that for the next few days they were closed. Part due to the weather and part due to the long weekend coming up. You sigh and lay down staring at the blank TV. If Alpha asked you would show him the page and say you would help as soon as they were open again. 

Sleep tried to drag you into it's embrace but you fought it. It was a little early to be heading to bed just yet. Sitting up and stretching you yawn and push yourself up and off the couch. A shower before bed should help a little with the stress and with the little bit of cold that still clung to you. You had been so worried about the Bittys you didn't feel the cold until now.

Rubbing your arms you pass by the spare bedroom and peer in. Alpha had finally settled and was curled up with the others. When you walked by he did open his eyes but didn't move. Moving on towards your room you flop down on the bed and yawn. Maybe a shower in the morning? It seemed like a lot of effort at the moment. No, now was the better time, you just had to get out butt in gear and do it.

Basically rolling off of the bed you make your way over to your dresser and grab some clean underwear. Another yawn escapes you as you head to the bathroom and flick on the fan and light. A quick shower then straight to bed.

~

Clean and less stressed you dry your hair and brush it out. Wearing the same clothing you entered the bathroom with you make your way back to your room and close the door almost all the way. You throw the dirty underwear into the basket and check to see how dry your work clothing is. Still damp, but should be good in the morning.

Striping out of your clothing you grab your pajamas and put them on before flicking off the light and falling into bed. Rolling over and bringing the blankets with you, you are almost ready for sleep, then you remember you had not plugged in your phone. You fight with yourself if it is worth it to get up and plug it in. The need for it to be fully charged for the morning wins and you and roll yourself and blindly find your discarded pants and fish out your phone. Reaching over to the night stand you plug it in.

Sure that there is nothing else you need to do, you re roll yourself in the blanket and fall asleep.

~

A rustling sound beside your head brings you out of your sleep. You don't open your eyes because you are not sure if it was from your dream or from something else. Hearing it again you open your eyes and come face to face with an Omega Daddy. 

You scream and flail causing the bitty to scream and jump back. You sit up and shift back a little watching the bitty that is now cowering. You don't have time to get your breath as you hear a loud growl and standing before you was Alpha, but he was not small any more. In fact he was towering over you and snarling. 

This caused you to scream again and move backwards, but sadly you ran out of bed and fell hard on your tailbone on the floor opposite of where Alpha stood growling with magic crackling around him.


	4. Pepper's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full sized Alpha is not something you want to deal with when just waking up. Overtime, lack of sleep and being scared can not be good for you. Hopefully something can aid in you getting onto Alpha's good side after scaring one of his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos. I didn't think this story would bring so many people in to read.

You didn't know what to do. From where you lay, there was nothing you could do other then hope Alpha wouldn't attack you. Your throat was dry and you were holding your breath without knowing. You flinched when he started to move and pushed yourself back until you met the wall.

“Don't blame her!” Alpha's attention shifted to the bitty that was clinging to his side. “It was my fault!” He sounded like he was going to cry. “I scared her! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!” He had it face buried in Alpha's clothing.

You watched with hope and fear as Alpha reaches for the bitty and holds him close. He nuzzles the Omega Daddy well glaring at you. His tail was whipping around behind him, once or twice hitting your side table. With another growl he turns and stalks out of the room leaving it wide open.

You don't dare move for a minute scared he might come back. When two whole minutes pass by you finally find the strength to move and crawl back over to the bed. You felt weak and your heart was still beating so loud you swore it drowned out everything else. Leaning your top half on the bed you try to look out into the hallway to find nothing.

Letting you body relax again you let out a shaky sigh and half lay on the bed. What the hell just happened? That was really one hell of a way to wake up. You lift your head to look at your clock and see that your alarm will be going off in another hour. Looking back towards the hall you know there was no way you would be able to sleep.

You take a deep breath and push yourself up and make your way over to the door and close it. Leaning your back against it you almost laugh. You had forgot that some bittys could go full size. Your best friend's bittys had done it only once well you were around, and that was to help move something. But none of them had been that big, maybe a head above you, but Alpha had almost been twice your height.

You shake your head and try to think on how tall Alpha had been. You were sure from the ground he looked taller then he really was. Maybe you were just freaking out because you were scared. With your head in your hands you take a few more deep breaths then start over to your bed.

Falling onto your bed you reach over and grab your phone, unhooking it before curling up around it. It didn't offer any safety, but you were not to sure what would. Staring at the time you wonder how long you were going to lay there. You could just wait until your alarm went off and start your normal morning routine. But you didn't think it was going to be that easy with the knowledge that there as a full sized Alpha waiting somewhere on the other side of the door.

Closing your eyes you rub at them and feel wetness. You had tears in your eyes and you didn't even know it. Wiping them away you sit up and stare at the door. This was not fair, you had done nothing wrong. You had been woken up by the Omega Daddy and shouldn't be scared. Well you should be scared, but that was because of a full sized bitty.

Getting up you move to the door and place your hand on the door knob and before hesitating. Taking one more deep breath you open the door and peer out. The hallway is empty still and there are no sounds. Eyeing the spare bedroom you creep over to it and look in.

Laying on the bed is Alpha curled around the box of bittys who appear to be sleeping. He was still full sized and just as big as you thought. His eyes lift to look at you and you can't help but take a step back. Alpha's comment on trusting a human as far as he could throw them made sense. You were sure he could very easily pick you up and throw you.

You open your mouth to say something but the words stick in your throat. You swallow a few times before turning and fleeing to the bathroom. With the door closed and locked for good measure you slid down and sit with it against your back. You for sure needed to get out of the apartment as soon as you could. Maybe some time away from them would make you feel better. By the time you got home tonight maybe everything would have blown over.

Getting up you look in the mirror at yourself and reach for the brush. You would get ready and leave for work early. Stop by the coffee shop that is open early for those rare early birds and get something hot to drink.

~

It didn't take you long to get ready. When you were finished in the bathroom you made your way to your room and got changed. Keys, wallet and phone stored in your pockets you make your way down the hall and risk another look into the spare room. Alpha was still there, he had not moved from when you saw him last.

Nudging the door open did make Alpha partly get up. You hold out your hands up in front of you to show you were not here to make trouble. “I am going to be heading out. I will not be back until late.” You were not really sure why you were telling him this. “Also I want to say sorry. I didn't know how to react earlier.” With that you turned and left the room.

Snatching up your bag you grab your lunch and a snack for later and head straight for the door. Pulling on your coat you pause and look for your scarf. Your eyes go wide when you remember that you didn't get it back. Looking back you shake your head and zip up your coat fully. Boots on and tied within moments you reach for and close your umbrella. 

Ready to head out you give the apartment once last look before opening the door and closing it behind you. With it locked you start towards the stairs and take them two at a time going down. You didn't want to be fleeing your own place, but you for sure needed to put some distance between you and the bittys.

~

The wind was not as bad as it was the night before. But the temperature had dropped farther and the sky was still dumping sleet on everyone. Your umbrella offered some protection from the storm but you were still soaked by the time you got home. You had stopped to pick up some more groceries, more then you were going to buy originally. Your bag was heavy and you were sore from work.

Stopping in front of the door to your apartment you rub at your eyes with the back of your hand. You were tired from that hour you had lost this morning and the continued over time you were having to put in. Tomorrow should be a shorter day, well at least there should be no over time.

Fishing out your keys you unlock the door and step in. Flicking on the lights you place your bag down and get to work on your boots. With them removed you take off your coat and hang it up along with your umbrella. You make sure the door is locked before moving away from it and into the kitchen, turning on lights as you needed them.

You glance down the hallway to see Alpha standing there watching you. He was back to his normal size which you were happy about. You look at him for a while before remembering your bag was still at the front door. Turning you head back that way to retrieve it and by the time you get back to the kitchen Alpha is gone.

Unloading and putting away the groceries didn't take long. You left out a package of chicken to cook with and some potatoes to cut up. You had fallen into the normal process of what you do when you get home. You were zoned out enough not to notice the two bittys standing on the table until one of them called out to you.

“Miss!” The voice was small and almost hesitant. But it did make you jump a little and turn to face the source. On the table was an Omega Daddy looking down and holding it's tail to his chest. Behind him was Alpha with his arms crossed and looking a little annoyed.

There was a long moment of silence before Alpha stepped forward and placed his hand on the Omega's shoulder. “Go ahead Pepper. You wanted to do this, so do so.” He soft gently. Pepper nodded and looked like he was trying to figure out the words to say.

You take a careful step closer keeping your eyes on them. “I am sorry about this morning.” You bow your head and offer a smile. “You scared me to be honest. I didn't hurt you when I flailed, did I?”

Pepper looks up at you with wide eyes. “No! No no no. You didn't do anything wrong! You shouldn't be saying sorry!” Tears appeared in his eyes. “It was my fault! I shouldn't have been in your room. If I was not so curious then you wouldn't have been scared.” Tears flowed down his face and he started to hiccup a little. “Please don't throw us out! I swear it will never happen again.”

You wanted to move forward so much and pick up Pepper and comfort him, and you almost did. But you knew better then to do that. “I would never!” You do move closer and pull out a chair to sit on. This way you were closer and more on his level. “Being curious should never have such a negative response.”

Alpha had moved closer when you sat down but was trying to comfort Pepper more then anything. Pepper couldn't stop hiccuping and clinging to Alpha. “But, 'hic' I 'hic'.” He couldn't finish what he was saying.

“The only reason I would ever, ever let you go is if you want to leave. It is your choice to stay here if you want.” You wanted so much to comfort him, and you did want to make those words true. “I don't know who would ever be mad at someone for being curious and exploring.”

Pepper peers at you for a moment. “Promise? 'hic'” All you can do is nod. With in a blink of an eye you have Pepper against your chest crying into your shirt. You react to this by bringing your hands up to support him and hold him close.

Alpha had taken a step forwards but had missed grabbing Pepper because he didn't know Pepper was going to tackle you like he did. He looks from Pepper up to you looking unsure on what to do. He didn't want you to be hugging Pepper, but it was going to be almost impossible to removing him from your shirt.

You were also unsure of what to do. Pepper was upset and clinging and would cling more every time you tried to move him. He would mumble something along the lines of 'please don't leave us.' You look at Alpha for help, but he just stood and watched.

“Pepper?” You try again to pull him away again. “No one is going to leave you. Alright?” It was still no use so you give up and just hold him with one hand well rubbing his back with the other. “As long as Alpha is alright with the spare dusty room, I will not let anything happen to you.” You speak softly to the shaking bitty.

You do look up at Alpha who looks really unsure. You take your hand away from rubbing Peppers back and offer it to him. He looks at it for a moment before stepping onto it. You bring it to your chest so he can move to the hand supporting Pepper.

“Pepper?” Alpha touches the Omega's shoulder. “It is alright.” He looks up at you for a moment before taking a deep breath. “We will work something out. This place will be our new home. I swore to keep you all safe and that is what I will do.” He hums softly and licks Pepper's cheek.

You are surprise by this. Alpha has been so cold to you the night before, you really didn't think that he would change his mind like that. Watching the two, you can guess that he was partly saying it to calm Pepper, but the thought of being able to keep the bittys warmed your heart.


	5. First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pepper calming down, it is time to have a talk with Alpha. Alpha can see that you are trying even after one day. He does not trust you fully yet, but sees that this pack does need someone to watch over them, other then himself.

It took five minutes for Pepper to calm down enough to let go of your shirt. Then after that he would whine every time you tried to move him away from you. Alpha had moved to your shoulder so he could keep an eye on Pepper and you. You had given up on trying to set him down and had gotten up holding Pepper against your chest. 

Going along with what Alpha had said you hum to yourself and rub Peppers back softly. “If you all want to stay you are welcome. Some things will have to change around here.” You felt Pepper stiffen at that and Alpha eye you. “Like making my place more comfortable for all of you. Get you all some safe places to stay. A single box is not good enough for all of you.” You keep humming to yourself well softly pacing. Pepper had settled against you with his tail curled himself.

Alpha made you jump when he moved from your shoulder to the counter. He moved towards the package of chicken you had sitting out and sniffed at it.

You move over and smile a little. “I was going to cut up half of that for you guys.” You frown for a moment thinking back to this morning. “I forgot to give you all something to eat before I left this morning. I'm so sorry.” You hang your head and sigh. “Taking care of all of you is going to take some time to get use to.”

Alpha laughed and looked up at you. “I can already see you are trying your best without even knowing what to do.” He looks at Pepper for a moment before jumping back onto your shoulder. “I think we need to have a chat. Would you mind taking Pepper back to the spare room?”

You nod and start towards the spare bedroom. Opening the half closed door you get a lot of looks from the four bittys in the room. You offer them a smile and step in moving towards the bed. You were kind of sad to see two of the bittys move away when you got close, but guessed it was going to take some time and good words from Alpha for them to come closer.

Pepper didn't want to leave your hold. “Don't worry, I just need to put you down so I can start getting food ready for everyone. It would be much easier with both hands. Plus I think I need some time to speak with Alpha, and he would feel a lot better with you here.” Pepper looked from you to Alpha who gave a nod.

“Alright. But....” Pepper looked down and held his tail close to him. “You promised!” He hops onto the bed and looks up at you with tears in his eye.

“I know I did, don't worry about that.” You take a step back and watch Pepper just curl up and look sad before the Omega Sans creeps over and curls up with him. It only take a few more moment before all the other bittys other then Alpha are cuddling with Pepper.

With Pepper safe you step out of the door and close it partly. You start to head to the kitchen before remembering you had not changed yet. “Mind if I make a quick pit stop before starting on the food? I need to change. You both kinda surprised me will I was putting things away.”

Alpha shrugged. “Does not matter to me.” He was still watching the door and looked like he was lost in thought.

Heading into your room you go to remove your shirt and stop. “Oh, mind standing on my drawer? Kind of hard to change my shirt with you sitting on it.” Alpha laughed and jumped down and even turned his back. Free from the bitty you pull off your shirt and pants, grabbing the same clothing you had on yesterday after work. 

“Alright, so what is it you want to talk about?” Now dressed in comfortable clothing you were ready to figure out what was going to happen. “I am guessing that you want to talk about if you are going to stay, and what will happen with that.” You cross your arms and watch Alpha turn around to face you.

“So far you have done everything to can for us. It has only been a day, so really that is not much.” You roll your eyes at his words. “I do want to thank you for that. But I am not sure of your intentions.” He crosses his arms as well and glares at you. “I have run into humans and monsters alike that start off kind, but quickly change when something wrong happens.”

You nod understanding how some people are two faced. “Other then time and saying that I will do everything I can for you, there is nothing I can really do to show you I do mean what I said. I want to offer you all a safe home. I want to learn how to take care of you. I want you to trust me.” You sigh to yourself. “I had been thinking of getting some bittys to keep me company anyways. So I could look forward to coming home to something.”

Alpha flicked his tail a few times. “I am willing to give you a chance.” You look at him surprised and happy. “But there are some rules before we even start.” He paused and looks over to the side. “First is you promise that this is a safe place. Nothing is going to happen to make you change your mind on that. Broken items, bad moods or lost of interest.”

“I swear that no matter what happens I will make sure you are all safe and happy first. Broken items can be fix, or can be re bought. A bad mood should be cured by cuddled and laughing with you guys. I would never loss interest in you all. You would be part of my family.” You sit down on the edge of your bed. “I would never abandon part of my family.”

Alpha nods to this and looks at you. “Second is you do not push any of them to do anything they don't want.” You frown at this and try to think of something you would make any of the bittys do when they didn't want to. “You also will not harm them in any way.”

“I would never make someone do something they didn't want to. I am all for others feeling comfortable in doing something. I have no to reason I would ever hurt any of you, I hate it when I hear about abuse of others that can not fight back.”

Alpha nods again and looks towards the hallway. “If we are going to do this, then I want you to let each of them come to you on their own. They are trusting, but that trust has been broken a few to many times.”

“I will give them all the room they need. Tho I think Pepper has already come to trust me. Not something that I had planned, especially after what happened this morning.” You look away this time. “I also want to touch on that. Don't you think that was a little bit of an over reaction? I mean all I did was scream and he screamed.”

Alpha huffed and growled. “When I hear one of my pack scream, there is nothing that would be an over reaction.” He flicks his tail twice before huffing again. “But I will say sorry, you did nothing wrong. Pepper had been freaking out about messing up all day. I am sure the talk you had with him has helped.”

“Alright, is there anything else that we need to talk about? I will make sure to keep all of you safe. I am sure that you will point me in the right direction in caring for you and your pack.” You get up and move over to Alpha. “May I ask one thing?” Alpha nods. “Maybe I pick you up and touch you? Maybe ever kiss you on the head? I think it is only fair that I ask. I do not want to do something that you do not want.” You watch Alpha blink. “Because I give you my permission to sit on my shoulder when ever or in my pockets or on my head. Really where ever you want to sit or stand.” You smile and offer out your hand for him to step on. “It should be a two road thing. Permission on both sides.”

Alpha looks at your offered hand for a moment then back at you before stepping onto it. “Yes you have my permission. To pick me up and all of that.” He eyes you for a long time. “Would you re frame from touching me if I asked it?”

“Until I have your trust fully yes. If you asked for me not to do something I wouldn't. Even with your full trust, I would still respect your request and space.” You hold him to your chest for a moment. “I also noticed well you were talking about the rules, you never included yourself. It was always them.”

Alpha hums and you feel him flick his tail against your hand. “You could not force me to do anything that I did not want to do. I am much stronger then them, that is why I look after and care for them.” He looks up at you. “I will give you my trust for now. From what I have seen you are a good person. My instincts tell me that you can be trusted.”

You smile at this. “I'm glad to hear that. I will do my best to make sure that never changes.” With most of the talking that was needed over, you start out of the room and towards the kitchen. You still needed to make food for everyone and start working towards gaining the trust of everyone.

~

Alpha had gone off to check on the others and said he would bring them out in ten minutes. You guessed he was going to have a chat with his pack. You hoped you would be able to win each of them over.

It did not take long to cut up some chicken into bit sized pieces and put them onto a plate. You kept on whole chicken breast to cook for yourself. With the extra you wrapped it up and put it away for tomorrow morning to feed to the bittys. You were going to make sure they got the meat they needed at least twice a day from now on. You best friend had said they could eat anything, but needed the meat for energy.

Cleaning the cutting board carefully you start to cut up some potatoes. Half way through cutting them up you remember you had extra stir fry in the fridge ment for supper. Shrugging you planned just to take it for lunch tomorrow.

Movement behind you made you look over your shoulder. Alpha was standing on the table with the other bittys around him. Pepper was looking over at you hopefully. You offer a smile to them all and grab the plate of chicken and move over.

“I hope chicken is alright. I really do not know what each of you like.” You place the plate down and Pepper moves over to nuzzle you hand. You smile down at him then look up at the others. “If you need more to eat let me know. Also let me know what else you might want. I am work towards getting you all your favorite things, but I do need to know what you need.” You nudge Pepper towards the plate before heading back to the counter.

Pepper sniffed a little with you leaving him, but eyed the food and gave in to eating first before getting more cuddles. 

Potatoes cut up, you start a pot of boiling water to cook them up, well using a frying pan to cook your chicken. You spared a look every once and awhile to the bittys on the table eating. They would often be looking back at you and look away when spotted.

Food cooked and plated, you were going to eat at the counter again not to disturb the bittys. But Alpha appearing beside you made you jump. “You can eat at the table. Some of them want to get to know you better, and with you at the table It will be easier.” You nodded and move over to the table to put your plate down. You grab a bottle of pop from the fridge before sitting down.

Pepper was sniffing at a potato. “Careful with that Pepper, it is hot and will burn you.” He looked up at you and blinks before poking it gently to see how warm it was. You can not help put laugh. “Pepper may I ask you a question?” You watch him nod. “Do I have your permission to pick you up and touch you?”

“Of course you do! How could I have cuddles if you could not touch me? Why would you even ask?” Pepper looked confused and looked to Alpha for help.

“Because this is a new life for you all, I want your permission. I respect each of you.” You look at each of the bittys when you say this. “And because of that, I want to earn your trust and have permission to touch you. I can understand being careful and maybe not trusting me. I am fine with that, and will give you all the time and space you need.”

Alpha nods and chews on another piece of meat. “It will take time, but I am sure everyone will warm up to you.” The Beta Sans made an unimpressed sound and turned his back on you. Alpha gave him a look but let it be.


	6. Name and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn everyone's names and see if they will trust you. You have luck with all but one of the bittys, but maybe you can gain his trust later on. Alpha is willing to trust you enough now and has a talk with you about his past and some things the Pack has gone through.

“Maybe we should start with names for you all? I already know Pepper's and Alpha's. What should I call each of you?” You were sad that the Beta Sans was being a little hostile towards you but you knew that things didn't change in one night. Alpha had changed his mind but you knew he was still watchful and judging everything.

The Omega Sans moved over to hide behind Alpha and looked up at you. “I'm Pudding. Is it true that you are going to be looking after us from now on? No tricks?”

“It is true, no tricks. If you are willing to have me as a caretaker.” You watch Pudding look to Alpha for a moment then back at you.

“So you are our new Mama?” The Omega Papy spoke up and squeaked when you turned to look at him.

“If that is what you want me to be yes. What is your name?” You poked at your food but were more interested in the bittys.

“Macaron. Mama can call me Macaron. If that is alright with you.” Macaron lowers his head.

“Indeed that is fine with me. Macaron you are adorable.” You offer him a smile. “No need to be scared, I swear I will never hurt you.” This earned another scoff from the Beta Sans. “Do you have a name?” You peer over at him. “Or should I call you grumpy?”

Alpha laughed for a moment. “That is Milky. He is one of the ones you are going to have to work hard on. Maybe the only one.” Alpha looked over at Milky then shrugged. “Do not take it personally.”

You nod and stuck your folk into a potato and eat it. “So the only one left is?” You look at the Beta Pappy.

He stuff a piece of meat into this mouth then smiles. “I am Muffin. I am not going to say that I trust you, but so far you have done nothing to make me not trust you. So over all I say you are fine and I think I will like it here.”

“That is good to hear. I am going to ask you all the same question I have asked Alpha and Pepper. Is it alright for me to pick you up and touch you. You can say no, and I will respect that until you change your mind.” You eat another potato and watch as Pepper sneaks a bite of potato.

Macaron wags his tail a little. “I am fine with it if Alpha is fine with it.” He looks over at Alpha who nods.

Pudding who was still peering out from behind Alpha nods. “It is fine with me too.”

Muffin nods. “I agree until the time you prove I should not trust you.”

Milky shakes his head. “I do not agree. Sorry not sorry.” He glares at you over his shoulder for a moment before disappearing.

You frown at this and look at Alpha for help. “Am I doing something wrong here?”

Alpha shakes his head. “Milky is not a trusting one. Give him space and time. He may never come to trust you fully.” He curls his tail around Pudding and licks him on the head. “Four out of five is not bad.”

“I think you mean five out of six. You are included in this as well.” Another bite of food and you sigh. “If any of you want to explore go ahead. I do not think that anything will hurt you, just be careful. If you have any questions about me or something you find, don't be scared to ask.” You open your bottle of pop making a loud hissing sound making all the bittys jump. “Sorry.” You laugh. “Just the pop, nothing that is harmful.”

You cut piece of chicken and offer some to Pepper. “It is not raw, but has spices on it.” You watch Pepper sniff at it then take a small bite. “What do you think?”

“It's alright.” He looked up at you. “I think it could use some other spices.” You frown at this and see Pepper's eye open wide. “Doesn't mean it is bad! Just could use some other things. I know, how about I help you cook? I love cooking, and I'm sure I can give you some tips!”

You can't help but laugh. “I was a little lost in thought when I was cooking earlier. Lots of things to think about. But I would love to have you helping me cook.” You stuff a piece of chicken in your mouth and watch the others.

Muffin and Macaron had jumped off the table and started to look around sniffing and touch anything they came across. Pudding had made his way over to your plate and was looking at your food.

Alpha was standing on the edge of the table watching Muffin and Macaron well looking back at Pudding and Pepper every now and then. You could guess he was nervous about his pack exploring and being so close to you. He was hiding it well.

~

It didn't take long for you to finish eating and start cleaning up. You didn't have much to wash, but didn't want it to pile up again. Taking the empty plates from the table and moving over to the sink you hear a giggle. Turning to look you see Muffin had found your stress ball and was knocking it around and tackling it. 

“I thought I lost that last week.” You move over and smiles at Muffin who had stopped to look at you. “Don't worry, you can keep playing with it. I am just not sure where you found it.”

“It was under the chair. Along with some dust bunny.” He smiles and jumped onto the ball again rolling with it giving off a little growl.

You watch him for a little while longer before moving back over to the dishes. You start to fill the sink with water and feel a weight on your shoulder. You turn to see Alpha sitting on your shoulder. “I am glad that I'm not overly jumpy. You keep just popping onto my shoulder out of no where.” He smiles to that and watches the water in the sink. “Are you alright with all of this? I mean yesterday you did not want me anywhere near you and the others. But now you are letting them run around and even let me touch them.”

Alpha doesn't turn to look at you but lets out a little hum sound. “To be completely honest, when I first saw you, I did not want to have anything to do with you. My pack and I have been through some hard times. I thought because you saw me fight that... Never mind that. I have run into too many humans that are looking for pets. A few that thought we would be good for a child who throw tantrums all the times. That ended quickly and got us returned to the adoption center.” Alpha curled his tail into your shirt and sighed. “Some thought that bittys would be good for fighting rings using the rest of the pack as motivation.”

“You can't mean...” You tried to find the words but couldn't. “I'm sorry to hear that people have been assholes to you.”

He just makes the humming sounds again. “Some kept us for a longer time, but lost interest in us. Started forgetting that we had needs and let us to fend for ourselves. Living at the adoption center was never bad. But I never wanted my pack to be broken up, and some people can not handle more then one or two bittys at a time.” 

You nod to this and turn off the water. “What made you change your mind about me?” You were really happy that you were going to be able to get to know all of them and hopefully never do anything to hurt them.

“From when you found us, you have tried your hardest to make us comfortable. You have gone out of your way to try to help us even when we turned you down. You did not react poorly when I threatened you this morning. You could have thrown us out right then.”

You laugh and turn your head to look at him. “Do you think that I would challenge someone that at the time was bigger then I was? Plus you did nothing wrong other then protect Pepper then he got scared.”

Alpha looked at you for a long time and you just looked back. “You had the option to take us to the center when you found us. Or throw us out when I threatened you. But you didn't, you tried to make everything right. You apologized to Pepper for getting scared and scaring him.” He sighed and looked away. “I followed you yesterday when you went to your room. I heard your conversion with your friend. You did really want to help us.”

You start doing the dishes and smiles. “I didn't know you followed me. I'm glad that I at least left a good first impression. I really do care, and as you can tell, getting threatened by a monster does not mean they need to be thrown out. Means that we need to talk about what had happened and work through it. Pepper did really help with it, I mean I didn't know he was going to tackle me. He has one hell of a grip when he doesn't want to let go. I didn't try to hard, but still.”

“Yes Pepper did aid. But what made the most difference was the feel about you. You do not seem like any of the other humans that I have ran into.” He looks at you again and thinks. “You seemed level headed even when faced with danger.”

“Oh good I fooled you. I was scared shit less when you were towering over me. I really did not know what to do.” 

“Still, you recovered quickly and even faced me well I was still full sized. You did well and I can not fault you for that. You still have a way to go to fully have my trust. But I am willing to give all of this a try. The others seem happy enough here and I do really want to find a place we can feel safe. This looks like it could be that place.” Alpha sighs and looks out towards the living room where Muffin is still playing with the stress ball.

You turn to look as well and smile. “I do really hope, that I can make you all feel comfortable here. You are all so cute and I am interested in you. But I have to know something. Can you go full sized when ever you want? Or only when someone you care about is in danger?” Dishes were almost done, all you had to do was dry them now.

“I can be at size when ever I want.” Alpha looks back at you and turns his head to the side. “It does drain some of my magic to do so, and I must recover after. Why do you ask?”

You laugh for a moment. “Just want to know if I will randomly find you full sized. I am not sure how I will handle turning a corner and seeing you tower over me.”

“I normally stay this size because it is easier. The others can also become full sized if they wished to.”

You had to put down the dish you were dry and look at Alpha. “You mean I could have a house full of full sized bittys? Do you eat more when you are full sized? Are you stronger? Are all of you taller then me when you become full sized?” You were not panicking, but you were for sure a little freaked out. 

Alpha laughed for a good minute before finally answering. “You have no need to worry. The others are not likely to become full sized. It drains our magic to do so, but we will do it if you need help with something or someone is threatened. As for being taller then you.” He stops to think for a moment. “I would say Pudding and Milky will be shorter then you. Macaron will be around your height, well Muffin will be a little taller. Pepper is shorter then I am, but taller then Muffin.”

You blink a few times and finish up with the dishes. “Alright so let me get this straight. If any of you wanted to, you could be full sized and most of you are taller and stronger then me? I guess I should have looked into bittys before hand. I mean my friend has a pack but I have only seen one of them go full size, and that was to help move something.”

“Is this going to be a problem for you?” Alpha started to be concerned. “You are not changing your mind are you?”

You just grin and shake your head. “Nope, not changing my mind. Just learning new things about you all. Means I could get help with a few things around the house.” You think for a moment. “Does that mean Pepper can really cook? Being full size would aid in being able to.”

Alpha nodded and smiled. “Yes he can really cook. He loves to cook and to take care of the others. He does not need to be full sized to help you cook. He is more then willing to sit on your shoulder and guide you. Or if you really want, he can take over and show you how to do things. He is really excited about cooking with you.”

You put away the dishes and move into the living room. The stress ball rolls over to you and Muffin look up to you well wagging his tail. You lean down and pick up the ball and see that Muffin start wagging his tail more. You turn and throw it towards the hall way and laugh as Muffin takes off after it. “I'm glad he is having fun.” You move over to the couch and sit down.

“He can stay entertained for hours with one ball.” Alpha has not moved from your shoulder. “We may have to go shopping soon to pick up some other items.”

You lean back and yawn. “That is fine with me. But not going to happen tonight. Tomorrow or during the weekend would be better. Maybe some simple things tomorrow, and a full trip on the weekend?” You were starting to get tired and wondered if you should head to bed soon. You look at the cloak and sigh, It seemed to early to be heading to bed. You pick up the remote and turn on the TV.

Pepper enters the room with Pudding close behind. They pause for a moment before spotting you and starting over. “May we sit with you?” You nod and lower your hand for them to climb onto. When they both step on, you bring them up to your lap and let them go where they want. Pepper curls up in your lap with Pudding beside him. He curls his tail around the other bitty.

You smile at them and settle back. You start flipping through the channels looking for something you were interested in. A cooking show seemed like the best you were going to find at the moment so you leave it.


	7. Lazy Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha keeps an eye on you well you watch TV and partly cuddle with Pepper and Pudding. Soon enough it is time for bed and a little more talking with Alpha. He says you have a feeling about you that he can not place. Is this feeling a good or bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that read this and like it.
> 
> I know this might feel like it is moving slowly, but soon it should start picking up. Also soon other bittys from Alpha tale may be showing up.

You spent two hour watching TV with Alpha leaning against your neck, well Pepper and Pudding fell asleep curled up in your lap. Muffin at some point had worn himself out and climb onto the couch to fall asleep on a pillow. There was no sign of Macaron or Milky during this time. The shows were interesting enough to keep you awake until a rerun started up, that was when you started to fall asleep.

“Maybe you should head to bed.” Alpha flicked his tail against you. “Or you could sleep here and wake up sore? That really is up to you.” He was speaking softly and looked tired.

You nod and yawn and carefully stretch not to disturbed the two on your lap. Rubbing your eyes for a moment you sigh and peer over at Muffin. “Think I should pick him up? Or just let him sleep here.” You gently pick you Pepper and Pudding, keeping them close to your chest.

“It should be fine to move him. He might wake up, but will most likely fall back to sleep quickly.” Alpha peers at Muffin from the perch on your shoulder. “They also can walk on their own you know.”

You make a hum sound and balance Pepper and Pudding in one arm and pick up Muffin. “I am going that way anyways.” With the three held against your chest you get up and turn off the TV. Heading toward the spare room. Muffin does wake but just cuddles up with the other two after looking up at Alpha.

Unsure if you should turn on the light, you let the light from the hallway light the room. There looked to be no bittys on the bed. You move over and place down the three before taking a closer look around the room. Still no sign of the others and that was a little worrying to you. You fold the blanket over the three before heading out with Alpha still on your shoulder. He was fully awake and sniffing at the air.

“I thought Macaron was sleeping.” He pauses to look around. “My guess is Milky is hiding at the moment.” He seemed concerned.

You think of where either one of the bittys could be. There must be a lot of hiding places around that Milky could be in. But Macaron did not seem like someone that would hide. You eye Alpha then start towards your room. Had to start looking somewhere and you know the bittys had been poking around there. Opening the door and turning on the light you scan the room for anything out of place.

Beside your dressing was a sewing kit you used now and then. It normally sitting on top of a pile of random cloth you had collected over time. The kit was sitting beside the pile and asleep on top was Macaron. He had been using the cloth to make something and had a few pins scattered around him.

Alpha let out a sigh as he jumped down from your shoulder and moved over to Macaron. “I think he found something to keep himself busy for the next while.” He touched Macaron's head softly. “If it is alright with you? He does love to sew and make clothing. He really should have asked first.”

Macaron opened his eyes and blinks a few times before jumping up and squeaking. “I am sorry! I shouldn't be in here, but I saw the cloth and the sewing kit and wanted to.....” He takes a deep breath and lowers his head.

You move over and crouch down. “It is fine Macaron. I do not mind you using the kit or the cloth to make what ever you want. We were just worried because we didn't know where you were. We checked the room and you were not there.”

Alpha sits down beside Macaron and nods. “Plus you really should have asked before hand, if you could use her things. It is rude not to ask.”

“I am sorry. I should have asked first. I just have not been able to sew anything for a while and got ahead of myself.” Macaron looks up at you. “Do you forgive me? Because I am sorry. And I'm sorry for worrying you as well.”

“Yes no problem at all. If you want cloth and sewing materials, just let me know.” You sit down and pick up the stray pins. “I guess each of you have your likes and dislikes. I will need to learn them quickly if I am going to keep you all happy.” You smiles at Macaron and Alpha. “But I am sure each of you well help me with that.”

Alpha nods and places his hand on Macaron's shoulder. “I think for now it is time to sleep. You can continue this tomorrow.” Alpha stands up and aids Macaron in standing as well.

You watch Alpha guide Macaron out of your room. Yawning you put away the pins and sewing kit before getting up and looking around. A few other items in your room had been disturbed by the bittys. But nothing was missing or broken from what you can see. Moving over to the door you partly close it then head over to your bed. Pulling out your phone you flop down onto your stomach and start looking through some sites about bittys.

You spend five minutes just looking at random sites on your phone when Alpha jumps onto the bed. “I didn't know you were going to be coming back in tonight.” You set your phone down and watch him pace a few times.

He stops in front of you for a moment before he started to speak. “I think we need to speak a little more. But first, I wanted to let you know I have found Milky. He is sleeping in the front closest among some of the coats.” 

You are glad to hear Milky was safe and nod to Alpha. “What would you like to talk about?” You were feeling tired but was interested in what else Alpha wanted to talk about.

“It is going to take a long time for you to fully gain my trust. Some of the other well come to trust you much faster.” He looks towards the door for a little while before looking back at you.

“Is that why you sit on my shoulder any time I am interacting with the others? Always ready to interfere with anything that goes wrong? I promised never to do anything that would hurt them. But I guess that is still a trust thing.” You poke at your phone and wait for Alpha to say more.

Alpha flicks his tail a few times. “I do not trust you. I have already told you that, but because I can see this place maybe become a home to my pack and I. I do not want to put the others through the stress of having to stay away from you. If this place does not work, then I can make up an excess on having to leave. If you turn out to be an honest and caring person, then you will not have to work as hard to fully gain their trust.”

You watch Alpha and sigh. “I really hope that I can gain your trust. I mean really gain your trust. I thank you for at least letting me near them. But if you really do not trust me then why?”

“Because I said you had a feel about you. One that I have not felt before. I want to hope that you can be different and maybe this place can be a real home. But I will not leave any of them alone with you until I know what this place will really be.” Alpha was level with your eyes from where you were laying and was glaring at you.

You knew you could sit up and glare back at him, but didn't think it was going to help any. “Well how can I start showing you? I can offer you all as much food as you want and anything else you need. I am still really new at all of this.” 

Alpha sighs and starts to pace again. “Just keep doing what you are doing now. Be kind, listen to what they want and help in any way you think you can.” He paused to look at you once again. “I still do not know why you have a different feel about you. I can not place it and I have been around a lot of others.”

“Maybe it is just the feeling of a good hearted person? What do the people who run the adoption centers feel like?” You put your head down on you arms and just watch Alpha. You liked the fact that he was talking to you about all of this and giving you more of a chance then maybe someone else in the same position.

Alpha looks like he is in thought for a while. “They have a kind feeling, one of nurturing and caring.” He looks at you then looks away. “I can not say that you have that same feeling. But it is closer to a caretaker then to the other owners. Maybe that is really why I am willing to give you a chance.” He flicks his tail before looking back at you.

“I am not working late tomorrow and have the weekend off. So maybe we can go shopping?” You smile at Alpha hoping to turn the conversation away from darker topics to better ones. “Pick up some of your favorite foods and items? Maybe some more blanket and boxes if anyone wants their own place to stay.”

Alpha nods and sits down in front of you. “I am sure the others would love to tell you what you want. Macaron loves sewing and Pepper does love making things as well. Muffin has already found something that will keep him entertained for a while. But more toys might also help.” Alpha had relaxed a little and was just looking off thinking well he talked.

You yawn and look at the time. “That is a good problem for tomorrow. For now I think I need to sleep.” You pick up your phone and sit up to plug it in. “Alpha. Thank you for giving me this chance.” You smiles at Alpha and get up to grab your pajamas.

Alpha gets up and moves to the edge of your bed. “Do not thank me. You have at least earned the right to get to know everyone. You have offered your home to us, and even your food. You did not have to.”

“I could never have left you out in that storm. I would never have let myself walk away without knowing you were safe.” You smile at Alpha again. “I would hope that others would do the same, but I know that there are some asses out there. I am glad I was the one to find you and offer help.”

Alpha jumps off of your bed and starts towards the door. “So far I am glad as well. I have a feeling that this may work out for all of us. Have a good sleep, and I promise that you should not have anyone waking you up.” 

You laugh and shake your head. “It is alright, just tell them to wait until my alarm goes off. I do like sleep and not waking up to a heart attack.” You were still a little scared of a full sized Alpha towering over you, but knew that unless you did something wrong, it was not likely to happen again. You watch Alpha exit the room through partly closed door. 

Now alone again you pull off your clothing to change into some warm fluffy pajamas. You start towards your bed before remembering you still needed to use the washroom and brush your teeth and hair. You weighed the option of waiting until the morning but give in and head towards the door.

~

Your alarm wakes you from your sleep. Rolling over you grab your phone and turn off the alarm. It was nice not to have a rude awakening, and to know you did not have to work any over time today. Throwing off your blankets you get up and turn on the lamp beside your bed. You eye the door for a little while wondering if any of the bittys would come wandering in. There is no movement so you get up and change into your work clothing.

Making sure to have your wallet, keys and phone tucked away in your pockets you head to the bathroom to use it and brush your messy morning hair. 

After finishing in the bathroom you opening the door to the hall you eye the spare bed room. The door was almost closed but looked like it had enough room for a bitty to move in or out of it. You wonder if any of them wandered around during the night or just slept like you did. Shrugging to yourself you head to the kitchen and start getting breakfast together for yourself. You were not in the mood to make anything so cereal was what you would eat.

Bowl and spoon in hand you grab the milk from the fridge and set them down on the table. The cereal was stored in the cupboard closest to the hall. You open it up and see that you were running low and would have to pick up some more this weekend or risk running out. Grabbing it you turn back to the table and see Alpha standing on it sniffing at the milk.

“I didn't know you would be up. I thought you would be sleeping like everyone else.” You move over and sit down. “Need anything?” You pour yourself some cereal and reach for the milk.

Alpha steps aside and watches as you pour the milk over your cereal. “No I was just awake and heard you were up so I came out.” He sits down and curls his tail around himself and just watches you.

You blink and shrug before starting to eat. You were not sure if you should think of something to talk about or just let the silence stand. After a few minutes you pull out your phone and start looking at random sites. You could see Alpha watching you from the corner of your eye. “Are the others awake?”

“No, they are still asleep. Muffin really wore himself out yesterday and Macaron was up part of the night talking with Pepper about sewing something.” He flicked his tail and just kept watching you.

You make a sound to show you heard him and just kept eating. It didn't take much longer to finish off your cereal. Getting up with the empty bowl you take it over to the sink before moving back over and grabbing the cereal and milk. Putting those away you grab out the chicken you had left for the morning and grab the cutting board. 

You can see Alpha is still just watching you from where he is sitting on the table. Ignoring him you cut up the meat and put it onto a plate. Washing your hands of the chicken juices you turn and look at Alpha. “Is it to early to wake everyone for food? Or should I leave it in the fridge for later?”

Alpha blinks and looks from you to the food. “Maybe just leave it, I can grab it later. Is this your normal schedule? Yesterday you left earlier then this.” He got up and moved to the edge of the table.

You put some plastic wrap over the plate of raw chicken and put it in the fridge before answering. “Yes this is when I normally get up and get ready to go. Yesterday I...” You look at Alpha before taking a deep breath. “I left early to clear my head. Some space was needed after seeing you full sized. I mean I guess I knew you could be full sized. But I have never seen an Alpha Daddy become full size. I think my friends Alpha Sans had become full sized once well I was visiting him. So you can see why I was a little shocked.”

Alpha smiled. “Yes that does make some sense. I am sorry about messing up your normal schedule with scaring you yesterday.”

“It is fine. Maybe next time you ask what happened first? I do not blame you at all, but I also do not like being scared like that.” You lean against the fridge before remembering you need to take out some food for supper. You turn and grab out a package of sausage and put it into the fridge as well. “Alpha what do you like to eat? Also what do the others like?”

“I am more of a fan of wild meat, but over all I will eat anything. I have learned not to be picky. Pudding and Milky enjoy chicken or rabbit” Alpha thinks before continuing. “Macaron and Muffin enjoy beef. But each of them also enjoy other things as well. You can ask each of them what they enjoy later.” 

You nod and try to think of where you would be about to find rabbit near by. You were sure some the the butchers would have some if you asked or would at least know where to find some. “So I will have to stock up on a few different kinds of meat for you all. Alright, I will remember that for later.” You look over at the clock and sigh. “I will be heading out soon. Feel free to explore the place all you want and if Macaron wants the sewing kit and cloth that I have in my room he is welcome to it.”

“I think he can wait until you get home. Then you can give it to him to use and he will not feel so bad about using it without you knowing.” Alpha stretched before jumping down and starting towards the hallway. “Have a good time at your work.”

You watch him disappear around the corner and sigh. You wondered if he had just come out to keep an eye on you. Shaking your head to start packing your lunch into your container and finish getting ready for the day.


	8. Over reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After asking each bitty what they like. You head to the store with Alpha to pick up some items. You run into a friend of your mother's who you do not like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story. I will keep working hard for all of you.

Work seemed easier then it normally was. Maybe it was knowing you were working a shorter day then the rest of the week, or the fact you had others to return to after work was done. Cleaning up what was left of your work and putting it away you had a smile on your face. You move over to the window and look out at how the weather had improved over the last few hours. The storm had passed and left behind a light rain.

“Hey.” Your boss entered the room and saw you looking out the window. “Just wanted to thank you for working over time the past few weeks.” He moved over to look out the window as well. “I know it has been hard on everyone. Sadly we will still be working overtime next week as well. But no work over the weekend, so that is some great news.”

“Yes that is great news. I do not mind overtime to much. But a weekend off will help.” You turn and move over to your coat and bag. “Hope you have a good weekend. I will see you on Monday, try to get some rest. I know you have been working just as hard as we have.” Your boss did look a little tired.

“No problem on that front. I am going to head home and just sleep until tomorrow.” He grinned and headed out of the room.

You had worn a heavy coat over top of a sweater to work today but didn't need the heavy coat for the light rain. So you stuff it into your backpack and head towards the door as well. Stepping outside you open your umbrella and start towards home. You liked this weather and the smell that was left behind from the rain.

~

Grabbing your keys from your pocket you open door to hear laughing. Stepping inside you shut the door and see your stress ball roll towards you. Following where it came from you see Muffin peering around the corner looking from you to it. You pick it up and throw it off past him and watch him go after it. You smiles and start removing your shoes.

“So this is the time you normally return at?” Alpha was standing on the chest beside the door and watching you. He had appeared out of nowhere as far as you could tell.

“Indeed it is.” You pull off your sweater and hang it up. “Unless I stop somewhere along the way. But I am still going to be late all of next week. Really it depends on if I need to work overtime and how much of it we are working on a given day.” You offer your hand to him to step onto, but he just jumps onto your shoulder.

You grab your bag and start towards the kitchen and see Pepper sitting on the table with your cook book open. You were unsure where he had found it or how he got it to the table. The last time you had seen it, it was sitting on a shelf with other books. “Evening Pepper.” You pass by him and unload your lunch container.

“Welcome home! You said I could help you cook tonight right?” Pepper's eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched you. When you nodded he jumped up and moved over to the edge of the table. “Oh I have so many ideas!”

You laugh. “Well what idea are we going to go with tonight? I think I have enough left over chicken for you all. This morning I took out some sausage to cook up for dinner.” You move over to sit at the table and pull the cook book closer to look. Pepper moves over and sits down beside the book and flips a few pages. “It is a basic beef sausage if that helps.”

“Alright so sausage and how about some pasta? You can cut up the sausage as it is cooked and mix it into the pasta? I know a great pasta sauce recipes that I think you will love.” Pepper looked up at you curled his tail around himself. “I think I checked and you have everything that is needed for it. It is really easy to make.”

“That sounds great. Have you been going through all my food to see what you can use?” Pepper nodded and you laughed again. “If I just let you, you would just cook everything on your own wouldn't you.”

“Only if you want me to. I love cooking and would love to help in anyway I can.” Pepper got up and walked over to you. “Would you like me to cook for you tonight? I have not cooked in so long. Then you can relax?” He held his tail against his chest and waited for your response.

“I do not see why that would be a problem. Sure if you would like to cook then you can.” You looked at Alpha who had been silent this whole time. He just nodded and watched Pepper.

Pepper moves over to the side of the table and pauses for a moment. “Oh right. If I am to cook, I will have to be full sized.” He looks at you and bows his head. “If that is alright with you?”

You take a moment to think this over remembering how tall Alpha had been when he had become full sized. You even look at Alpha again who just looks back at you waiting to see what you would say. “I think that should be alright. I do not know how tall you are full sized, but if it will make it easier to cook then I am fine with it.”

Pepper claps his hands together and grins. “I am taller then you are, but shorter then Alpha is at full size. Here let me show you.” Pepper jumped off the table and a crackle of magic goes through the air. There is a bright light that makes you turn away for a moment and when you look back Pepper is standing before you. He was almost two feet taller then you were.

You could feel Alpha watching you from your shoulder and take a moment to calm yourself. Pepper was not threatening or anything, but him being so tall was a little intimidating. You take a deep breath and smile up at Pepper. “You are right. You are for sure taller then I am.”

Pepper giggles and gives you a hug before moving over to the fridge and starting to grab things to cook with. He did not seem to notice you were watching him carefully.

Alpha pats your neck. “I thought you were going to fall out of your chair.” He was partly laughing as you glare at him. “You did really well reacting to him. Keep this up and you may never have to cook again.”

“Well I was ready for him being tall. It is a lot easier then someone is not growling at you.” You get up and start towards the hallway. “If you do not need anything Pepper, I think I am going to go change.” Pepper just nodded and seemed lost in what he was doing. You take Alpha from your shoulder and place him on the counter has you pass by. “I will be back in a moment.”

Entering your room you quickly change your clothing and transfer your contents of your pockets over to your new pants. You spot the sewing kit and cloth still sitting where it had been earlier and pick it up. Exiting your room you head over to the spare room and look in to see Macaron and Pudding napping on the bed. You knock lightly on the door and both of them wake up. “Sorry to wake you two, but Macaron I noticed yesterday that you wanted to sew.” You step in and put down the kit and cloth beside the bed. “So you are welcome to sew what ever you want.”

Macaron's eyes light up and he hops off the bed and runs over to the sewing kit. “Really? You don't mind at all?” He seemed so happy and kept looking between you and the cloth. “Oh I want to make so much! Thank you!”

You grin and look at Pudding who is just peer at you from the bed. He had the covers partly over his head. “May I ask you both something? I am going to the store later and would like to know what you would like?”

“Some ribbons and more cloth? Something soft?” Macaron sits and start going through the kit pulling out pins and thread.

“Can I have a bell?” Pudding curls up a little more in the blanket. “Please? I really love bells and have not hear one for a while.”

You nod to them both. “Some soft cloth and a bell. That is easy to get.” You turn and see in the door way is Alpha just watching you. You blink a few times and offer him a smile before moving past him. Heading into the kitchen you see Pepper working at the stove with his tail flicking back and forth. A noise to your side makes you turn and see Muffin rolling around with the ball he has claimed.

“Muffin, do you want some more balls to pay with?” You were planning on asking each of the bittys what they wanted. This would help you get to know them better and maybe help them trust you as well.

Muffin pauses in this rolling and looks up at you. “I would love some more balls. Different sizes and materials. Maybe something to chew on as well? I do love chewing on things.” He wags his tail before tackling the ball again. 

Pepper turns towards you. “Doesn't this smell good? Oh I am so happy you let me do this!” He sniffs the air and smiles.

“It does smell great. Thank you Pepper for cooking. If you love it so much then you can do it as often as you would like. But I do want to cook as well, so you don't get to cook all the time.” You move over and peer at what Pepper is cooking. He has a pot of pasta boiling, a pot of sauce and a frying pan with the sausage. “Pepper what would you like from the store? I think Alpha and I are going to go out later and pick up a few things.”

Pepper slowly stirs the sauce for a little while well he thought. “I am good with just helping out. I do not need anything.” He looks at you. “How about some cuddles? You don't have to buy any of those.”

You laugh and nod. “I can offer cuddles at any time. Would you like some now?” Pepper turns his head for a moment and nods back. You give him a hug before taking a step back. He might be taller then you at the moment, but he was still the gentle bitty that you thought he was. “I still want to pick up something for you.”

“A cook book then. I can read up and think of more recipes to make then. That way when you do not want to cook I can makes something awesome.” Pepper hums to himself and goes back to what he is cooking.

~

The walk was not a bad one and the rain was light. Alpha seemed to enjoy the fresh air but also seemed nervous being away from the others. You wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be fine and the others were not going to be hurt well he was away. Nothing in your apartment would harm them unless they knocked over something heavy. But they did have magic and had already explored most of the apartment.

Resting your umbrella on the opposite shoulder of Alpha you start to hum randomly to yourself. You did enjoy having Alpha near by but you were not sure why that was. He had a protective aura around him and seemed like he was relaxed traveling with you. 

You were glad you had waited until after eating to come to the store. It was less busy this way and you were less likely to buy items because they looked good rather then needing them. You glance at Alpha as you enter the store and watch him sniff at the air and look around. “So what do you think we need?” This store sold all kinds of items, ranging from food to clothing. You grab a basket from the entry way.

“Some more blankets would be a good start. Plus a few food items that everyone asked for. I will reframe from getting anything at the moment. We are here for the others.” Alpha had not looked at you. He seemed more interested in the other customers. He was not glaring at them, but seemed to tense up when someone moved past you.

“We are here for everyone, including you. I told you before that you are part of the pack that I want to help and look after.” You start towards the grocery section well keeping an eye on Alpha. “I would like to at least get something for each of you.” Alpha turns to look at you. “Again that includes you so I would like to know what you would like.”

Alpha makes a sounds to show he heard you before looking away again. He curled his tail into your coat and shifted a little so he was angled away from you. He was watching a man cutting up some meat behind a counter.

Sighing you head for the packaged meat and grab some chicken and beef. You really wanted to be able to give each bitty the kind of meat they wanted, you hoped they would not mind eating it every few days. You would make sure to check with them when you got back. So far no one was being picky on what they ate, but it was still just the first few days of know them.

“I really do not need anything. I am good with any kind of meat to eat. I do not need anything to make me feel more comfortable, other then some blankets and a few pillows.” Alpha was not looking at you and almost seemed to be speaking out loud. “Please do not go out of your way to get me anything.”

~

“Darling!” A high pitched voice to your right made you frown and hope that the owner of the voice was not talking to you. “Sweet heart! Oh I have not seen you in forever!” A touch to your arm made you turn and look at the women who was talking to you.

“Hello Miss Peterson.” You give her a small smile and turn back to the blankets you were looking at and hoping she would go away. She was a friend of your mother's who you had never really liked. She was loud, noisy and any time she saw you she would corner you and ask question after question. “Sorry, but I am busy at the moment.”

She had moved closer and was looking at what was in the basket at your feet. “What are you buying? Wow that is a lot of meat? You finally cooking for someone special?” She looked at you and spotted Alpha on your shoulder. “Oh you got a new pet?”

You take a deep breath and hear Alpha give off a huff sound. “I have recently adopted some bittys, yes. The meat is going to be for them.”

“Oh yes yes. I know about bittys and their 'need' for meat. Or at least until you can transfer them over to the non meat diet. Ashley Reed has just gotten hers on the new non meat diet and they just love it. She says every time she brings them food they just love it and eat it all up.” Miss Peterson did not even notice the look Alpha was giving her.

You look at Alpha who just looks back at you almost horrified. “That is... Well interesting. But I think I am going to do the right thing and feed them the meat they need.” You shift your basket farther away and step over to have some space.

“Oh I am not saying to do it right away. But it is so much healthier for them.” She moves closer as you moved away. “What kinds do you have? Ashley has some Omegas because she says they are easier to handle.”

“A few omegas, two beta's and an Alpha.” You turn to face her fully. “I am sorry, but I am busy at the moment. It was great seeing you, but I do not have time to chat.” You kept your voice level and really hoped that Miss Peterson would get the hint and go away.

“Oh we can walk and talk that is no problem. I have no where to be.” She looks from you to Alpha and smiles. “Who is this you have here? Oh he is just so cute.”

“This is Alpha. He is aiding me and picking up some items to make the pack for comfortable.” You take a slow deep breath.

“Wow, well I have not seen one before. Let me have a look at him.” She raised her hand and reached for Alpha. Even when Alpha shifted back and growled she didn't seem phased.

You on the other hand turned away from her so she couldn't get a hold of Alpha. “What the hell are you doing!” You snapped at her.

“No need to be rude! I am great with bittys. I look after Ashley's all the time, just let me see him.” She made another attempt at grabbing Alpha.

“No.” You took a step back and brought Alpha to your chest to shield him with your arm. “You do not just reach for a bitty!” You glared at her. “You do not know what a bitty will do if they do not know you. What the hell are you thinking?”

“It is just a bitty. I am sure he is fine.” She seemed upset that you were shielding Alpha. “I do not see the problem.”

You just stare at her for a long time before take a deep breath. “The problem is not all bittys are so willing to be touched by someone. What if you grabbed Alpha and he bit you? Because I am sure that is what he would do.” You felt Alpha shift against your chest and realized you were hugging him tightly. You released your grip but still held him close.

“Do not be silly! An Alpha bitty should know better then to bite someone. You are just being rude and not letting me hold him.” She snapped back at you and put her hands on her hips.

“I am the one being rude? You are reaching for a bitty that does not know you. You have not asked if you could hold him. You just reached over and assumed that he was alright with you touching him.” You look down at Alpha before glaring at Miss Peterson again. “The answer is no! You may not hold him, or touch him! What you can to is leave and learn some respect for others. Not all bittys are just willing to be picked up. You should ask them for permission first.”

Miss Peterson made a scoffing noise. “Why? They are just pets and need to be trained.” She took a step back when Alpha growled and bared his teeth at her. “Where the hell did you get one that is so misbehaved?”

“He is not misbehaved. He is upset that someone tried to put their grimy hands on him without asking. I am also upset that you took it upon yourself to think you know how he should act. Do you want someone just coming up and touching you?”

“No, I would not -”

“Then what the hell makes you think you can do it to others? Let me tell you one thing I have learned in the short time I have had the honour of knowing any bitty. They have feelings and do not like people assuming things for them.” You bend down and grab your basket. “This conversation is over.” You turned and started away leaving Miss Peterson standing there.

You do not even look back as you started towards the pet section of the store. You were mad and really hoped that Miss Peterson was not stupid enough to follow you. Movement against your chest reminded you that you were partly hugging Alpha. Stopping you look down at him and sigh. “I'm sorry.” The anger disappear from you.

“Sorry for what?” Alpha curled his tail around your wrist and calmly looks up at you.

“For speaking for you and assuming things.” You had dropped your voice and realised you had spoken for Alpha when speaking to Miss Peterson. “I should not have started hugging you and...” You sigh hoping you had not messed up.

“There is no reason to say sorry. You did what you thought was right, and you were. I did not want that women any where near me. I do not know what her perfume is made up of, but she seemed to soak herself in it.” He made a point of snorting to get the smell out of his nose.

You laugh and agree with him. Taking a deep breath you just hold Alpha against your chest and he didn't seem to mind. You move down the aisle looking for a cat bell you can pick up for Pudding, well keeping an eye out for balls.

You found two different sounding bells you hoped Pudding would like. You picked up a set of balls that doubled as chew toys for Muffin. You headed over to the sewing section and picked up some super soft cloth that you knew Macaron be happy with. Pepper had wanted a cooking book, so you got one that had recipes for all kinds of meats and some baking goods as well. Alpha had said over and over that he did not want anything, but you saw him looking at a book. He said he did not want it, but you picked it up for him anyways. Milky had not told you want he wanted but Alpha said he enjoyed playing with balls of wool. So you grabbed a softer feeling wool and planned on balling it up when you got home.


	9. Dark Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished with shopping you start heading home. Alpha spots someone walking behind you that he does not like the look of. Presents for everyone when you get home and that makes everyone's day, even the grumpy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over 100 Kudos! Thank you everyone for reading this! Also 18 bookmarks, and over 1100 hits! I am glad people are enjoy my story
> 
> Sorry about not updating last week, some things came up. Maybe a bit of a longer chapter like the last one will make up for that.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and liking this story. Remember all the Alpha Bittys belong and were created by Alpha Lioness. She is a great person and all of the bittys are free to adopt.
> 
> Here is the master Adoption list so people can see what all the bittys look like: http://nsfwalphatalelioness.tumblr.com/post/152753930113/master-list-bittybones-adoptables-18-only
> 
> And please remember that this is 18+

The walk back to your apartment was a quiet one. You had both of your arms weighted down from what you bought. Alpha sat on your shoulder watching people as they passed by. Now and then he would growl lowly or shift closer to your neck. Was he being protective or just cautious of anyone else? You were not really sure but did hope for the first part. You kept an eye on Alpha and were glad the rain had stopped so you didn't have to hold up the umbrella.

You had gotten lost in thought and didn't notice Alpha growling and flicking his tail. What brought this to your attention was Alpha suddenly leaning against your neck and scaring you. You shift your hold on your bags and try to turn to look at him.

“A man has been following you from a few blocks back.” Alpha growled lowly as he curled his tail into your coat and shifted so he was sitting sideways.

“And? He could just be walking the same way as me. Not everyone walked down the sidewalk is out to get people.” You spoke back softly and shifted your grip on the bags again.

Alpha made a sound to show he disagreed and flicking his tail even though it was now in your coat. “I know humans. This one is the kind I would never want to be around. He has kept a steady pace behind you and slows when you slow and speeds up when you do. He keeps looking at you then around.” Another flick of the tail and a low growl comes from Alpha.

You frowned to yourself and thought on what to do. Alpha did seem worried about the man behind you and didn't seem like he was going to loss the unsafe feeling. You knew you could take care of yourself if you needed to, but really did not want to be put in that kind of situation. You could fight dirty when needed to. You had to admit you had let your mind wander and did not pay attention to your surroundings like you normally did when walking in the dark.

You scanned the buildings in front of you to see what there was and spotted busy coffee shop. Rolling your shoulders a little to ease the stress from the bags and to bring Alpha's attention, you smile and turn to him. “How about some coffee or hot chocolate?” You spoke loudly.

Alpha looked at you before nodding and sighing a little. You were both on the same page about the coffee shop being a safe place to stop and figure out what to do next. Changing your pace you glance back to check for cars and also to see the man who was following you. Clear of vehicles you cross the street and head for the coffee shop.

Reaching the door you smile as someone holds the door for you and step in. The place is half packed with people chatting and drinking hot beverages. You spare a glance over your shoulder and out the window to see the man had also crossed the street and had moved past the window. Humming to your self you step into line and wait.

Alpha kept a close eye on the window well sniffing the air now and then. When someone moved past you he would lowly growl and glare at them. You wanted to laugh because you knew this was a safe place that no one was really going to bug you other then start up a peaceful conversation. Moving closer to the front of the line you get Alpha's attention.

“What would you like? I think it is a good idea to sit down and drink something for a little while. Then we can see if the man has left or if he is sticking around.” You put down the bags at your feet so you can get your wallet out. “They server bitty sized cups and drinks here.”

Alpha blinks and looks up at the drink menu before looking at you. “I do not need anything. Thank you for the offer.” He returns to watching the other customers and the window. You sigh and grab your bags again then step up and order a peppermint hot chocolate. You had not had one for a while and could not think of a better time to grab one. 

Picking an empty place to set your bags down you keep an eye on them until your drink is ready and then you settle in and just watch the other people in the shop. A few people were in groups and chatting loudly among themselves. There was a few people tuck away in corners with lap tops open and typing away doing work or maybe just writing. There was a few people like you who had just come in to get a drink and rest. If you looked hard enough you could spot a few bittys among the people. Some curled up and sleeping, others the center of attention on the table, well others were sitting on shoulders or the table with small cups of their own nodding to what others were saying.

Sipping at your drink you shift your attention to the window and the few people passing by on their way to something. Some where walking with a purpose and others in groups just spending time together. Movement on your shoulder told you Alpha was shifting around and looking out the window as well.

“Think it is clear now? A lot of work waiting and a high chance of being seen if he was to stay around.” You take another sip and lean back. “I am still not sure he was following me, but I will trust you and your feeling of unsafe.”

Alpha clicks his tongue and stands up. “I am going to go and check.” Before you can say anything he is gone and you and instantly worried. You know he can take care of himself but you can not help but worry. A few minutes pass without any sign of him and start to get nervous and anxious. You are just about to get up when Alpha appears on the side of the table. “It seems like the man had left. I see no sign of him and his scent has thinned out.”

You settle back against your chair and let out a sigh. “I am glad.” You were glad over more then just the man leaving, you had been worried about Alpha and his safety. “I can finish this quickly, then we can get you back to your pack. I am sure you will be happy to be back with them.” A nod from Alpha is enough for you to finish your drink and grab the bags.

~

It did not take long to return to your apartment building. Unlocking the door to the building you grab the dropped bags and eye the stairs and the elevator. After carrying the bags for so long you really didn't want to take them up the stairs as well. So you move over and hit the elevator button. It is only a floor above you so it arrives quickly and is empty. You are glad to see no one else around as you step in and hit your floor's button. Alpha is sniffing the air again and flicking his tail back and forth against you shoulder.

The hum of the elevator fills the quietness and it softly dings on every floor it passes. Reaching your floor it opens and you step out. Walking down the hall to your door you drop half of the bags and unlock the door. Opening it up you did not expect to see Pepper and Muffin waiting and giggling.

“Did you get me a new ball?” Muffin was inside one of the bags the moment he saw it. You couldn't help but laugh and pick up the bags will one of them wiggled. Pepper had moved to the side and gave you room to enter, but was also eyeing the bags. As soon as you had stepped in and closed the door Alpha jumped off of your shoulder and moved farther into the apartment. You guessed he was going to check on everyone else.

Placing the bags down and removing your shoes you see Pudding peering around the corner and watching you. You offer him a smile and reach into a bag to pull out the bells. “You said you wanted a bell right? Here I got you two different ones. One has a higher pitch, well the other has a lower one.” You crouch down and hold them out to him. You see him look at Pepper before stepping out and moving closer. You thought he was going to take the bells from you, but instead he climbing into your hand and sat playing with the bells.

You smile but see the problem of only have one free hand. Shrugging to yourself you bring Pudding close to your chest and grab the bag with meat in it and move towards the kitchen to put it away. A giggle makes you pause and look back to see Muffin tumble out of one of the bags and run over on all four to a different one. You laugh and continue to the kitchen and and put the bag of meat in the fridge. You would divide it up and freeze some of it later.

When you turn back around you see Alpha is on the table and watching you carefully. His eyes drift from Pudding who was still softly ringing the bells against your chest to you. He looked like he was thinking before nodding and disappearing.

Moving back over to the entryway you pick up a bag and hear a muffled sounds. Muffins head pops out and he grins before disappearing back into the bag. You wonder if he is going to go through the bags each time you bring anything home. You can not help but smile because it did seem like all the bittys were warming up to you. You were sure Alpha was still going to keep a careful eye on you, and Milky still was no where to be found. But the others seemed relaxed and trusting of you.

Grabbing a few other bags as well you move them into the kitchen and return to get the last few. When all of them had been moved to the kitchen you look down at Pudding who looked to be sleep curled up around one of the bells and against your chest. You don't have the heart to wake him so you just start unloading everything with one hand. Pepper hops up onto the table and just sits and watches everything you are unloading.

You get to the rustling bag and pull out Muffin who is clinging to a rubber ball. You just laugh and shake your head before putting him and his prize down on the ground. As soon as you let go of him he knocked the ball away and races after it with a little growl. Pulling out the rest of the items from that bag you get to the two big bags with blankets and pillows in it. They were light, but a little bulky and harder to carry. 

“Miss, did you get all of that for us?” Pepper had moved closer and was sniffing at the blankets you were piling on the table.

“I only had three blankets. So I needed more to give you guys. Alpha said you sometimes like to make nests and have a place to call your own. So I went and got blankets and pillows for everyone. Now you all can make what ever kind of home you want.” You smile at Pepper and look at Pudding again after hearing a soft jingle of a bell. “Morning sleepy one.”

Pudding rubs his eye for a moment before grinning and yawning. “You are really warm, I like that. Alpha said it was alright to cuddle with you so I wanted cuddles. Plus you were nice enough to get me a bell. No just one, but two. No one has ever gotten me anything.” Pudding was still smiling but you felt your heart break. Why wouldn't someone get him a bell if he wanted one.

“Enough of that talk Pudding.” Alpha had appeared on your shoulder and made you jump a little. You swear you were going to get use to that at sometime. Alpha sits down and curls his tail into your shirt again well looking down at Pudding who nods and starts playing with the bells again.

“Well if you are awake, I am going to put you down so I can remove my coat. I am getting a little warm still wearing it inside.” You place Pudding down on pillow and pick up Alpha placing him down next to Pepper. Pulling off your coat you head once again to the entry way and have to step over Muffin who is rolling around with his new ball. “I also got you another ball Muffin. One that is a solid piece and is meant to be chewed on.” You can see his eyes light up and his tail start to wag. “Come into the kitchen and you can have it.” You were not even down talking and he was already running off almost falling from his tail waging and sending him off balance.

With your coat hanging up you head back to the kitchen to see Macaron has joined everyone else on the table. The only one that seemed to be missing was Milky. Shrugging to yourself you see Muffin chewing on the plastic that held the ball he wanted. “Can't wait to chew that I am guessing?” You laugh and pick up the package earning a whine from Muffin. “Don't worry, I am just opening it for you, so you can stop drooling all over it.” Muffin huffs and sits down waiting, but you can still see his tail waging giving away he was not mad.

Macaron was sitting beside the cloth you had bought and was just touching it when you had your back turned. You guessed he was not sure if it was for him and did not want to get in trouble for touching it without permission.

With the chew toy ball free from it package you offer it back to Muffin who gladly starts chewing it an grinning. He stayed where he was on the table and watched the others. You pick up Macaron and just put him on the cloth before going back to pulling out items from the bags. You can see Macaron gets the idea and starts rolling around grinning and flattening out the cloth. You were sure that ideas are running through his head.

Watching the bittys for a moment you notice that their clothing is not in the best repair. You frown and scold yourself for not noticing before. You should have tried finding other things for them to wear or at least bought some well you were out. Taking another look you can see they are a little bit dirty as well. You shake your head and bow it to the bittys. “I'm sorry that I didn't think of getting you guys something to change into. Or offering any of you a warm bath.”

The bittys all pause and look at on another for a moment before Alpha speaks up. “It is alright. You have already offered us so much. A change of clothing can wait, and you have been so busy with trying to help that some things can be over looked. To be honest we have been through some hard times and are happy to have a warm place with someone willing to feed us.” You open your mouth to ask but Alpha holds up his hand. “Not something that we are going to talk about. You offered a bath, and I think that is a great idea.”

“How about this. I run a bath in the bathtub with some bubbles and try to wash your clothing well you all get clean? I will just hand wash everything and dry it with the hair dryer? Then at least you will be clean and have cleaner clothing?” You didn't think it would be to hard giving their clothing a quick wash and you would for sure go out tomorrow and get them all something new to wear.

“Oh I would love to have a bath with bubbles! It would be so fun!” Pepper grins and looks at Alpha who just flicks his tail. There is a long moment with everyone looking at Alpha.

“Yes that sounds fine with me. I will go and get Milky. He may not want to come out, but I am sure he will enjoy a quick bath.” Alpha disappears from the table and the others all look at you.

“Alright then. I will go start a bath for all of you.” You start towards the bathroom and hear the bittys talking among themselves. Entering the bathroom you look through the few bubble bath bottles you have and see what ones are safe to use around pets. You don't think that the normal one you use would harm the bittys, but you wanted to be careful. The one you picked was safe to use with pets and bittys of all types.

Running the water for a little while you got it to a warm temperature and plugged the tub. Then adding a little amount of bubbles and let it bubble up. You let the water run long enough to partly fill the tub then tested how deep it was. You thought on how tall the sans bittys weer and looked around the bathroom for a moment. It was deep enough that Pudding and Milky might not be able to stand up in it. Your eyes land on massage rocks a friend had gotten you a while ago. They were meant to be warmed up and laid on the skin. But there were heavy and should give the height needed for the smaller bittys it stand on. 

Opening the package you pull out the rocks and place them into the water near the back where the water was a little bit lower to start out with. They made a great platform that would help keep the small bittys from being under water.

Finished with your task you start back to the kitchen and you are surprised to see Milky standing on he table with the other bittys. He has his arms crossed and as soon as you enter he glares at you. You offer him a smile and move over to the table.

“Nice to see you Milky. I could not find you earlier and could not ask you what you wanted from the store. Alpha informed me that you liked wool and wool balls. So I picked you up some soft wool.” You watched Milky carefully to see what his reaction was going to be. He looked from you to the bundles of wool sitting on the table to Alpha. It looked like he was trying to think of what to say.

You saved him from having to answer but offering your hands to all the bittys. “I have run a bath for you all and would like to take you there.” Pepper and Pudding climb into your hands followed by Macron and Muffin. Alpha does his normal thing and jumps onto your shoulder. Milky is the only one left on the table and he just looks at you. 

Taking a moment to look at the wool again he sighs and steps on to your hand. “You still do not have my permission to touch or carry me. I am only doing this because I do not want to walk over there on my own and everyone else is here.” He crosses his arms again and looks away from you.

“Understood.” Is all you respond with as you carry the pack into the bathroom. You kneel down beside the tub and place the group down carefully. “I thought it might be a little deep and I am not sure how everyone is with water, so this end has some stones to stand on to make it shallow for those who with it.” You move some of the bubbles to the rocks could be seen.

Alpha looked into the tubs and seemed impressed with the effort you went through to make sure everyone was safe. He jumped down onto the edge of the tub and pulled off his shirt. You looked away out of habit when someone else is changing. You hear Alpha chuckle at this and you dare a peek back. His upper body was just a skeleton and nothing else. He was watching you so you look away again. “Everyone strip down so she can clean your clothing.”

You hear a few giggles but keep your back turned away. You were not really sure if it was the right thing to do, but even skeletons needed privacy right? You hear some splashing and sighs and look back again. Everyone was in the water. Pepper was holding Pudding and testing how deep the water was before setting him down the rocks. Alpha had helped Macaron down and looked back up at you.

“The water is nice and warm, thank you.” Alpha pops a bubble and smiles earning a giggle from Pudding and Macaron.

You reach over and grab the bar of soap and offer it to the bittys. “Here this should help you get clean. When you are done with it you can just put it on the side of the tub. Also if you would like more water and bubbles let me know. I will refresh the water as many times as you would like.” With that you pick up the pile of discard clothing and get up. You grab your hair dryer from the drawer under the sink and move out into the kitchen.

You start filling the kitchen sink with water and debated using dish soap, laundry soap or a bar of soap to clean the clothing. You go with the bar of soap because it did not have a strong smell like the dish soap did. 

It did not take long to wash the clothing, but you did change the water in the sink once because it had turned a dark color. You also refreshed the water and bubbles for the bittys twice because they were having a nice time just soaking after they had cleaned. Drying the clothing also went by quickly so you started to ball up some of the wool you had gotten.

Alpha was the one that appeared each time they needed something. He would appear beside you and scare you each time and seemed to enjoy doing it a little. Most of the time you were lost in thought and could not look at him because it seemed wrong? He was just a skeleton but it was still weird looking at him because he had nothing on. 

This time he had appeared on your shoulder and informed you that his pack was ready to come out. You just nod and feel your shirt starting to get wet. You head to the bathroom and grab lay down a towel for the bittys to climb out onto. You help them into the towel and offer them their clothing back. 

“I hope the smell is alright. I didn't have anything unscented.” You felt a little bad giving them their clothing back smelling different, but at least it was cleaner.

“It is alright. Thank you for cleaning them.” Muffin stuffed his head into this shirt. “Now I can go and play some more!” He hardly had his pants on and he was already heading out of the door looking for his ball. Milky seemed like the only one that disliked the new smell of the clothing. He sniffed it a few times and looked up at you before sighing and putting it on. He was gone in a blink of an eye.

You reach over and drain the tub and run the water to wash off the stones. Drying them you put them away and look back at the bittys that were still with you. “Alright, I have some things to put away then I think I going to watch some TV. Who wants to watch something with me?” Macaron nods and pudding giggles. Pepper curls his tail around himself and nods as well.

~

The extra blankets and pillow you got were placed into the spare room for any of the bitty to use. You spent some time repacking the meat you had gotten because you were not going to eat a pack of chicken breasts in one or ever two meals. You spent a little time finishing balling up the wool and leaving it in the spare room for Milky. Alpha had told you that Milky would find it later and would play with it when you were not looking. 

You passed by Pepper who was just sitting on the table looking through the cook book you gave him. He was so happy and kept pointing out things he wanted to make for everyone. Pudding kept trying to flip to the desserts in the book and Pepper gave in and let him. Pudding would roll one of his bells now and then and giggle. He even went so far to hang one off of Peppers tail and giggle every time Pepper flicked his tail.

Macaron was in the spare room working with the new and old cloth he had. Half the time he was buried under the cloth and all you could see as movement. Every time you entered or passed by you could not help but laugh. Alpha had decided to sit on your shoulder the whole time and watch everything you were doing. Now and then he would make a sound but you learned just to ignore them.

With everything finally in order and put away you retired to the couch to watch some TV. You laid down so Alpha moved to the top of the couch and watched you. Pepper brought Pudding with him and they both curled up on your chest under the careful eye of Alpha. Muffin ran around with his new toys until he was falling asleep and hoped up onto the couch and laid down beside you. He fell asleep quickly and would kick you now and then. After a little while Alpha jumped onto your chest and curled his tail around Pepper and Pudding.

A few hours passed and you were flipping through channels not really knowing what to watch. Pepper and Pudding had fallen asleep and were snoring lightly. Alpha was just watching the TV and would make a sound every time you came across anything that interested him. He would watch for a minute then make another sound showing he really was not as interested as he thought.

Milky appeared at one point and sat as far away from you as he could. He would look over at you now and then half glaring before watching what ever was on.

You found a channel that had people running an obstacle course and just left it there. Soon you started to fall asleep and would wake yourself up and try to focus on what was on. It was a losing battle and you knew it but you didn't want to wake the bittys sleeping around you.

Alpha was the one to move first. He stretched and uncurled himself from Pepper and Pudding. Pepper whined a little at the lose of heat and opened his eyes. “I think it is time for everyone to head to bed.” He nuzzled Pepper's head and picked up Pudding.

“It's to early to sleep.” You cover your mouth as you yawn and get a look from Alpha. “What? It is. I don't work tomorrow so I am going to sleep in. I think I will play on my computer for a while. I have not had time to get on it in the past week.” You support the bittys on your chest and sit up. “I will take you guys to bed first.” When you sat up Muffin had rolled behind you still sleeping. You smile down at him and pick him up adding him to the pile already in your arms.

Milky makes a clicking sound and gets up. He looks at you for a long time before sighing and looking away. “Thank you for the wool.” And with that he disappeared. 

You smiled and got up stretched a little and supporting the bittys in both arms. Muffin was still out cold and Pudding seemed to still be sleeping as well. Pepper was yawning a little and looking around well Alpha nuzzled his head.

Moving to the spare room you step over the pile of cloth near the bed and place the bittys down. You scan the pile and see a sleeping Macaron curled up and just let him be. Alpha sets Pudding down beside Pepper and tucks them both in before pulling a blanket over Muffin who have curled into a ball. His tail would wag now and then like he was having a good dream.

“Good night guys.” You say softly and leave the room. You close the door almost all the way and yawn. It was a good time to have a shower. That would help you wake up a little and then you could let your hair dry well playing on the computer.


	10. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You planned on sleeping in today and recovering from the long week, but that plan is broken when someone wakes you up early. You are not sure if you want to be mad or glad for being woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading! Please don't be afraid to comment and even leave ideas on what should happen in later chapters. Maybe an idea for which bitty should show up next even. Still a few bittys missing that could show up. 
> 
> Alpha and the reader will start to get closer to each other soon.

Something brought you out of your sleep. You were not sure if it was something from the waking world or from the last bits of your dream. You curl up a little and try to fall back asleep but a knocking sound draws you fully into the waking world. You blink and roll over to get a look at the time and see it is seven in the morning. You had been planning on sleeping in until nine and sigh covering your head with the blanket for a moment. The knocking sound rings out again and you growl to yourself before throwing off the blankets and getting up. 

You look down at yourself and debate changing before answering the door but push that idea away being grumpy from waking up early. You grab your house coat from your closet and open the door to your bed room. You pause and see Alpha standing in the hallway with magic crackling around him. “Alpha?”

Alpha whips his head to look at you and his eyes were ablaze with magic. You take a step back and just watch Alpha as his head snaps back towards the front door. Alpha lets out a growl as his tail whips around behind him.

Steeling yourself you move forward and crouch down behind Alpha. “It is only someone knocking at the door.” You watch Alpha carefully. “Someone at the door doesn't mean anything threatening.” 

Alpha turns to you again and narrows his eyes. You can see he carefully thinking over what you said. “How do you know it is nothing dangerous?”

You scoop up Alpha and hold him to your chest. “Because anyone that knocks on my door must have a key or a way to get into the building. Also I do not know anyone that would want to hurt me or anyone here.” You hold Alpha tight enough so you don't drop him but if he wanted to he could get out of your hold. You start towards the door wondering who would be knocking.

“What about someone coming looking for us?” He snarls and looks up at you his eyes were still glowing with magic. You pause and look down at Alpha not sure what to say to that. His eyes on now on the door with his tail warped around your wrist.

Taking a deep breath you close the difference between you and the door. “Well let us have a look and see who is there and we can go from there.” You peer through the peek hole and see the grinning face of your best friend. You can feel Alpha shifting against your chest and growling lowly. “Alpha it is fine. It is just my friend being an ass and waking me up early.” You yawn and unlock the door.

You open the door and glare at your best friend. “Hey! I was not sure what you were doing later on today, so I came by early.” He grins and laughs seeing your face and clothing. “What you were still sleeping?”

You were tempted just to close the door in his face but just roll your eyes. “Why the hell are you here? Also how did you get in to the building?” You shift Alpha so he is sitting on your arm and not cradled against your chest.

Alpha kept his tail curled around your wrist and was glaring at your friend. He did look up at you once or twice but relaxed a little seeing you were not worried. He sniffed towards your friend and narrows his eyes.

“Well you said you had adopted some bittys and I know how much stuff you have in your place. So I thought I would pop by and give you and your new pack some items.” He gestured down towards the bags around his feet and grins some more.

You look down not noticing the bags before and just blink. Around his feet were tons of bags that looked to be packed full of items. “You brought all of this?” You were almost stunned.

“Of course! You have some bittys you need to look after and I have so much extra bitty stuff you can have.” His eyes finally land on Alpha who is staring your friend down. “Oh and I am guessing this is the alpha of your pack. Hello, my name is Leon and it is a pleasure to meet you.” Leon bows a little and grins even more.

You put your hand on your face and sigh. “Did it have to be so early in the morning?” You still had the option to close the door, but wanted to know what he had brought.

“Well I didn't know what you were doing today and really wanted to meet your pack. Would you mind if I came in? I have lots of gifts and would love to see your reactions.” Leon looks at you then down to Alpha. “I am asking both of you. Because it is your apartment and Alpha because I am guessing this apartment is now your territory and I would not want to enter without your permission.”

Alpha looked up at you before looking back on Leon and nodding. You give Leon a smile and nod. “Sure come in.” You step aside and watch as Leon picks up the bags and moves in. You close the door and lock it. “It is fine Alpha, he has his own pack and knows a lot more about bittys then I do.” You can see Alpha is nervous about having another human this close to his pack.

You make your way into the kitchen and watch as Leon starts sorting through the bags. “Well if you are here to give gifts to everyone I think I should go and get them.” You feel Alpha stiffen and look up at you. “Alpha you can stay here and keep an eye on Leon. I promise you that he is a good person and you do not have to worry.” You place Alpha down onto the table and gently remove his tail from your wrist. “Please just trust me.”

Alpha looks up at you before nodding and turning to watch Leon. His stance showed he was not happy but was willing to trust you right now.

Moving to the spare room you push open the door and see Muffin and Milky standing on the edge of the bed watching the door and you as soon as you come in. Pepper was holding Pudding with his tail curled around the two of them. Macaron was hugging himself and curled up in a cloth. You frown seeing them all before kneeling down and offering them all a soft smile. “It is alright. The knocking was just my friend coming by and offering some supplies for all of you. I am not sure what he has, but he said he has gifts. He is a good man and has a pack of his own.” 

Milky makes a clicking sound and growls a little. “Another human? I am sure he doesn't take care of his pack.” 

You glare at Milky and see him take a step back and you feel bad. “I have seen his pack and I know he takes great care of them. I understand you dislike humans, me included, but Leon is a good man and he is here to help me take care of you.”

Muffin's tail wags a little and he relaxes. “This human friend is a good man with a pack?” He gives Milky a look before looking back at the Omegas and nodding. “I think it is alright. If Miss says it is alright then I think we should be alright.”

Pepper uncurls a little and looks towards you. “Are you sure? I don't want to disbelieve you, but..” He looks down and gives Pudding a nuzzle.

You sit down on your heels and nod. “He is a good guy and wants to help. Please trust me on this.” You sigh softly and play with your house coat. “Hey do you want to feel something really soft?” You hold out the edge of the house coat. “I washed this and added extra softener and it is super soft.”

Macaron perked up getting to his feet. He paused beside Muffin and Milky and looked at the for permission to come over to you. With a nod from the two Macaron jumps off and touches the fabric and grins. “Wow you are right!” He flops down onto your house coat.

Pepper stands as well and jumps off the bed and moves over to you and also feels the fabric. He places Pudding down and curls his tail around the smaller bitty.

“Would you like to sit in the pockets? Then I can carry you all and you can be comfy and warm? I can also keep you all close until you feel comfortable enough to meet my friend.” You gently pet Peppers head as he looks up at you.

Muffin hops down and runs over to feel the house coat before spotting the pocket within in reach climbing into it. Milky seems less thrilled about the whole thing situation but he does jump down from the bed and give you house coat a feel. He looked surprised by it's softness and huffs before climbing into the opposite pocket as Muffin.

With the two Betas in your pocket you pick up Pepper and Pudding and place them in with Milky. Then you pick up Macaron and place him in with Muffin. With the bittys safely in your pockets you stand up and move out of the room. You pause and look down the hall towards the kitchen then down at your pajamas you still had on. You were up now and were not going back to bed anytime soon.

You decide to go and get changed before rejoining Alpha and Leon. You head into your room and hang the house coat on the back of your door. “I am just going to get changed before heading out to the others.” You turn your back on the bittys who are peering out and start to get changed.

Changed into some comfortable clothing you put your house coat back on and head to the kitchen. Your pocket squirmed as Pepper peered out and looked up at you then at the new human in your kitchen.

Leon was pulling out items and trying to get Alpha to talk, but Alpha was not saying a thing and was just glaring at your friend. When you entered the kitchen Alpha flicked his tail but did not look away from Leon.

“Sorry it took so long. I thought getting changed would be a good idea.” You move up behind Alpha and pull out a chair. “Any of you want to come out and say hello to my friend? His name is Leon and he is a good guy.” You really wanted the bittys to understand Leon was not going to hurt them, but could see they were scared.

Milky climbed out of your pocket and stood beside Alpha and glared between you and Leon. Muffin just stuck his head out of your pocket and watched carefully. Macaron clung to Muffin and waited to see what would happen. Pepper hugged Pudding and looked up at you.

You offer then a smile and settle into the chair crossing your legs. “Sorry, they are a little shy. I am not sure if it is just humans or maybe males. They seemed alright with me when I first brought them here.” You gently poke Alpha to get him to look at you. He growls and hits your hand with his tail.

“From what you told me, it sounds like they didn't come from a good home. But that is alright, I have adopted some bittys that were rescues. It took weeks for them to stop growling and biting me. But after a while they did warm up to me. Seeing how they act around you, I think it is a male problem. I am kinda regretting not being at least one of my pack over. I did not want to impede on Alpha's territory with another alpha of any kind. But maybe seeing one of my guys would get yours to relax.” Leon sat down in a chair across from you. “I am sorry that you went through something bad. But I am not here to hurt you or your pack. I want to help my friend take care of you.”

Alpha flicks his tail and looks at you from the corner of his eye. You can see he is unsure on what to do at the moment. He sighs and and uncrosses his arms and places a hand on Milky's head.

Muffin speaks up and you can feel him waging his tail. “If Miss is already with you, then I am alright. You do not smell like a bad human. You do smell of a healthy pack.” He pats Macaron on the head and climbs onto the table. “Miss said you had gifts for us?”

Leon nods and starts digging through the bags around him. “I was not really sure what her pack was made up of, so I brought all kinds of things for each type of bitty.” He pulled out a package of chew toy treats made for Beta Papys. “I think you would enjoy this, but you shouldn't be able to eat them all at once.” Leon gave you a look and Muffin rushed forward and tried to pull the package out of Leon's hands.

“Oh those smell so good!” Muffin tried harder to pull the package but jumped back when Alpha stepped forward and growled. Muffin's tail tucks between his legs and lowered his head. “I'm sorry Alpha.” He moved back over to you and sat down.

You frowned at this. “It is alright. Here hand those over and I will give him one so he will be good.” You reached over and took the package from Leon. Alpha stepped back over to you and sniffed the package as you opened it. “Look it is sealed. He did not do anything to it. Please trust me Alpha, he is not trying to harm Muffin.”

Alpha give you a nod and goes back to glaring at Leon. You get the package open and offer Muffin one of the treats. Muffin looks at Alpha then gently takes the treat and starts chewing on it. Alpha half watches Muffin to be sure nothing is wrong.

“I see you have a Beta Sans as well.” Leon digs through the bags once again and pulls out some wool. “Wool for him to play with if he wants.”

Milky makes a clicking sound and looks away. “Why would I accept anything that you have touched?” 

You can see Leon's smile falter a little before nodding and placing the wool to the side. “I see he is a bit stubborn, but that is fine. I am sure if you do not want the wool it can be used for other things.”

“Miss.” Pepper lightly pulled the house coat to get your attention “Are you sure he is not just trying to trick us? It has happened before.” You do not know what to say to Pepper and just look down at him for a moment. You look up at Alpha and Milky and can see they are waiting for an answer.

“He is not trying to trick you. I have been thinking of adopting some bittys for a long time. Leon has been teasing that as soon as I do, he would be coming over with everything I needed. He has a lot of extra stuff this pack has not used and he is willing to give it to me and all of you to make living here easier.” You scoop up Pepper and Pudding and hug them to your chest. “I promise all of you, that I will not let anyone hurt you again. Leon will never hurt any of you, and he knows a lot more about taking care of you. So he is going to help me to take are of you.” You offer Leon an smile and he nods back.

“How about we start with some basic items.” Leon pulls a bag into his lap and pulls out a collapsible enclosure. “This can be set up anywhere. I am thinking your alpha will need one of his own in a quiet place. It is a larger one so he can place what he wants in it. It has an opening so he can enter and exit, or if he doesn't want to be disturbed he can close it off.” He placed it onto the table. “Collapsing makes it easier to move later on if you need to, but is sturdy enough to stay standing.” He pulls out a few more. “I can see you have a small pack at the moment, but I have brought extras just in case any of the others in your pack want their own space.”

Alpha took a step forward to look at the enclosure before moving back over and waiting to see what Leon would pull out next.

“I know a lot of bittys like to make nests and be warm and comfy. So shredded blankets and cloth will help when making nests.” Leon lifted a bag with bedding and cloth before placing it back down.

You lean back against your chair and just watch Leon go through the items he brought over. Pepper was licking Pudding head and hugging him close. Macaron was just partly hanging out of your pocket rubbing the fabric of your house coat.

“Alright, so I do not think my good friend here had time to get clothing for any of you.” Leon looked over the bittys before opening a bag and pulling out packs of clothing. “I had a lot left over that my bittys didn't want. They never used any of it, so I am offering it to you guys. Now you can have a few changes of clothing. She is still going to have to get you more, but until then this should work.”

You lean forward and look at the clothing. “Wow, I was going to go out today and try to find something for them. But this does help a lot, thank you Leon.” You did not know Leon was going to try to help you this much with the bittys. You guessed he was going to show up at sometime, but not with so much.

Alpha moves forward and looks over the clothing before huffing. “Yes. Thank you. Why are you offering all of these items? What do you get out of helping us.” His eyes flicker up to Leon and he waits.

You can see Leon is thinking over what he should say. “I have a pack of my own, and when I started out I really did not know what anyone needed. I want to help my friend and thought offering some items that I do not have a need for would help. You could also say that this is a gift from my pack to yours.” Leon nodded to himself and smiles. “One day they would like to meet you, and this is a welcoming gift to the family.”

Alpha snorted and looked back at you. “Do you believe this?”

You roll your eyes and lean forward putting Pepper and Pudding down before reaching over and picking up Alpha. “Yes I believe it. I have spent some time with Leon and his pack. They are friendly and are part of the family. Think of it as Leon's kids that I don't get to see often but like to spoil. They want to make you feel welcomed into their family.” You place Alpha on your shoulder so he is farther away from Leon and pull over the packages of clothing. “See anything you guys want to change into.”

Pudding wiggles out of Peppers grip and peers at the clothing before grinning up at you and pointing to a shirt at least two times to big for him. “This one please!”

You laugh and open up the package and offer him the shirt. “Doesn't this look a little big for you?” Pudding giggles and grabs the shirt pulling it over his head. You look at him in the over sized shirt and can't help but laugh. “Much to big for you.”

Pepper nods but laughs as well. “Pudding has always loved bigger clothing. It is perfect for him.” He turns to look at Leon and bows his head. “Thank you human.”

Leon smiles and goes through the bags some more. “Most of this stuff you can go through on your own. I see you do not have any fire bittys at the moment, but that is fine. This bag is mainly for the Grillby type of bitty.” He sets it to the side and pulls up another bag. “Now I know you have food for your pack and everything. But I put together some meals and also brought over some glass containers to store meat in.” He pulled out a few containers that had meat in some kind of liquid. “This is some beef in a mild sauce. My pack loves it and I want to see if yours will as well.”

You remember seeing this kind of container before when you looked after Leon's pack a few times. He had told you just to open up the containers and let the bittys eat as much as they wanted. He always left more then enough meals for this pack when he was away.

Muffin perked up at the mention of food and looks up at you. He was still chewing on the treat he had gotten earlier. “I am a little hungry, can we try it now?”

Alpha flicks his tail against your neck and you turn to look at him. He just looked at you and you offered a smile. “It is fine. I am sure you can try it now. I will take any blame if something goes wrong.” You reach over and take the container from Leon. Popping it open you can smell an interesting mix of herbs. “Alpha would you like to try to first to be sure it is fine for everyone else?” 

Alpha looks at you then to the glass container. He nods and takes a piece of meat carefully and sniffs it before tearing off a piece. He chews it a few times then nods to the others. “It is acceptable.” 

You place the container down and let the others start eating. You lift Macaron out of your pocket and place him on the table. “Well with you all eating I am going to put some of this away.” You stand up and move Alpha from your shoulder onto the table so he can eat as well. “Thank you again Leon. You had offered so much help even tho I said not to come over.”

Leon just laughs and leans back in his chair. “What can I say? I wanted to meet everyone and just couldn't wait. This seemed like a good time because I knew you were working late all week and did not have time to go out and buy anything. Plus as soon as my group heard they wanted to come over and meet the new bittys. I settled for bring over gifts and not disturbing your pack to much.” He glances at his watch and sighs. “But I do have to head out. I have some things I need to get done and promised that I would take my pack out.” Leon stands up and makes all the bittys in the room pause.

You step forward and give Leon a hug. “Thank you again. I will see you out and be sure to text you later. The others are thankful as well, they just have a hard time saying so. The items you brought over will make caring for them easier.”

Leon grins and waves to the bittys before following you to the door. “Swear to me that we will hang out some time soon. I have not been able to see you for a few months, and really miss seeing your silly face.”

“Of course we can hang out soon. I will keep in touch, and I will be sure to make time for us to get together.” You give him a hug again and let him out. Locking the door you smile to yourself and head back into the kitchen.

Alpha eyes you as you return and steps forward. “So that is the friend you spoke to the night we got here?” You blink and nod to him. “Hmm, he does not seem like a bad human, and you said he had a healthy pack of his own.” He looks over the items that were left still in bags.

You look over the bags as well and yawn. “Well I should see what else is sitting in the bags. He said there was food in one or two of them, so I will have to put that away.”

You set to work going through the bags and seeing what you had to work with. One of the bags held glass containers with lids and a post it note on top saying that they were great for preparing food and having it ready to serve. Two bags held shredded blankets and cloth meant for making nest and bittys homes warm and safe. A bag held a few more pre-made meals to give to your bittys with a few recipes for the sauce he had made. A bag held more clothing that looked sized for each kind of bitty in many colors. You found a bag packed with small pillows and beds made for bittys. The bag that was meant for grillby bittys had a jar of 'bath powder'. You read over the instructions on it and laugh. You didn't even think about how to clean a fire bitty. This stuff was what you would need to use if one ever got dirty. You kept going through the bags and seeing all the items Leon had given you. You had to think of a good way to repay him later.


	11. Cuddles for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha is still a little tense after your friend has left. The other bittys have seemed to relax a little and are going out their days doing what they like. Speaking of the past gets everyone a little emotional, but a hug or two helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me that people are interested.

You spent the next half an hour going through the bags and sorting what you found. Pepper stay on the table and helped you go through things. He would point out what items did and what bitty would get the most use out of it. Muffin had retreated to the living room to chew on his treat then play with his ball, knocking it into the kitchen now and then for you to throw. Every time you throw it he would run off tail wagging.

Pudding had asked to sleep in the pocket of your house coat because it was warm and soft. You had agreed but was warned by Alpha to be careful because Sans type bittys could not take much damage. With this knowledge you added a hand full of shredded blankets to cushion Pudding well he napped. Milky had finished eating and disappeared off to do something, but he seemed a lot less hostile to you this morning. Macaron said he was going to head back to the spare room and work on something he was doing.

After Leon had left Alpha had still seemed little tense. He would continue to glance at the front hall almost expecting someone to knock on the door. He did not say much and any time you spoke to him he would give you short answers but never look at you. You worried that you had done something wrong in letting Leon into the apartment. You look down at all the items Leon had given you and shook your head.

“Alpha, I think I am done with sorting through all of this. Most of it looks like it can be put into storage until you guys need to use it.” You stand and move over to where Alpha is perched on the counter. “Would you like to pick a place for your home? Leon mentioned you would like more then one place to set up.” 

Alpha flicked his tail when you mentioned your friend. “Later.” He turned a little to look at you from the corner of his eye before turning back.

You frown and look at Pepper for help but he just gives you a shrug. He was busy going through the clothing and putting it into a bitty sized wardrobe. He was having fun looking at all the new clothing and organizing it by which bitty was the most likely to wear it. He had changed into a sun dress and was still giggling about it now and then.

You check on Pudding in your pocket before grabbing a few bags and heading to the spare room. Macaron was surrounded by pin and fabric and smiled as you entered the room. You offer a smile back and put the bag in an empty corner of the room. You pause and watch Macaron working carefully on sewing something together. It looked like a patchwork blanket made up of as far as you could tell just random patches.

Exiting the spare room you pause as a ball rolls to a stop at your feet. You follow where it can from and see Muffin looking at you well his tail wagged. As you reach down to grab the ball his tail starts going faster. You throw it over his head and he almost trips over himself going after it. You smile and make your way back into the kitchen.

Putting everything that was not going to be used away was the easy part. With Peppers help all the clothing was put away into two different wardrobes. You had to interrupt Muffin's playing to get him to change into something new. You asked Alpha to find Milky so you could get him to change into something new as well. Milky when he appeared did not seem the happiest about changing into something your friend had offered, but in the end changed and then disappeared again. Macaron after you untangled him from his work couldn't pick what to change into. So you offered him a nice orange shirt that looked to be the right size. He was more then happy with what you picked and giggled after he changed and asked if he looked good. You grinned and said it suited him.

The only bitty who had not changed was Alpha. He was still not saying much and was ignoring you for the most part. You poked him and he just huffed at you well hitting your hand with his tail. “Alpha, what is wrong? Did I do something wrong?” You were starting to worry.

Alpha finally looked over at you and his stern expression softened a little. He studied you for a little while before shaking his head. “No, you did not do anything wrong.” He sighs and jumps onto your shoulder. “I have a hard time trusting someone new. I will be alright from now on.”

You let out the breath you were holding and move over to the table and pick up the wardrobes full of clothing. “You should change into something else. Now that you can freely, you can put your old clothing into the basket I left in the spare room. Well one of two because one is going to be for any dirty clothing. Well the other is for any clothing you do not want any more or is to beat up. Macaron said he would love anything he can use in his projects.”

Alpha looked down at himself and the torn up shirt and pants he was wearing. “Yes I agree. I guess I should ask you to thank your friend. He was kind and you do know him better then I do.” He looked away before sighing. “Maybe next time things will go easier.”

You walked into the spare room and set the items you were carrying onto the second shelf of the bookcase. You had moved the books you had out of the room for now and started to use the bookcase for bitty items. The bottom shelf held items for making nests such as blankets, bedding materials and pillows. The second shelf was where you where storing the clothing because it was easy to reach for all the bittys and you didn't have to bend over so much to be able to reach it. For now the third shelf was empty and the top shelf held an enclosure for Alpha with a few items you thought he would want.

Alpha looked around at all you did then up at you. “I should thank you again as well for all the help you are offering us.” He was eyeing the top shelf and the items that sat on it.

You grin and take Alpha from your shoulder and put him on the second shelf. “No problem at all. I want to do everything I can to take care of you. But for now you can change and set up anything you want. When you figure out where you want another enclosure or home for yourself let me know. I thought being in here with the others would be a great place for one. Out of the way, but still close enough to watch over everyone.” You turn and start heading out of the room.

Entering the living room you spot Milky sitting on the top of the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. He looks over at you when you enter looking unsure if he should stay. You just smile and head into the kitchen. You had not eaten anything yet and thought it was about time to fix that.

Pepper was sitting on the counter looking at the recipes Leon had left for you. He had his tail curled around him and he was softly humming. You go and grab everything you need for a bowl of cereal and sit down. Pulling out your phone you text Leon thanking him over and over for bringing over so many things. He reply's shortly saying he had a lot of extra items he really did not need so it was no problem.

A movement from your pocket makes you look down to see Pudding yawning and peering around. “Morning sleepy one.” You couldn't help but smile every time you spoke to him.

He looks you at you and giggles before yawning again. “You need to wear this more often, I want to sleep in it all the time.” Pudding fiddles with his oversize shirt and grins. “I have not had something this nice in a while. Thank you Mama!”

“No problem. I am glad you are comfortable here and if you need anything let me know okay?” You watch Pudding nod and curl back up in his makeshift nest in your pocket. Returning to eating your breakfast you start playing on your phone and loss track of time.

The clicking sound of Alpha walking across the table make you look up. He had changed into a white button up shirt and black jean like pants. You took a moment and just looked at him before coughing and looked back down at what little remained of your cereal. He looked really good in his new clothing and for some reason you couldn't meet him eyes.

You pick up your bowl and drink the last bit of milk before you look at Alpha again who is just watching you with his hands in his pockets. His head is turn a little to the side almost in question. “Are you alright?” He flicked his tail once.

“I am great. Maybe just a little tired and stressed.” You get up and put your bowl in the sink before taking a deep breath and rubbing your eyes. You had seen Alpha lot of times and never thought anything of him. But now he had started to trust you and seemed relaxed around you, you started to relax yourself.

“Miss, could we try making this sauce for our dinner tonight?” Pepper walked up to you and held out a page. You take it and look over the ingredients needed and nod. Pepper smiles and reads the paper again. “It says it is best to let the meat sit for a few hours in it. So when do you think would be a good time to start working on it?”

“Well the sooner the better I think. Let us start on it then I can do the dishes and we all can relax for a little while. A visitor today seems to have put everyone on edge a little.” You offer your hand to Pepper to climb onto. When he stepped onto your hand you place him on your shoulder and start getting the ingredients together.

As you work you glance over at Alpha who is calmly watching you and Pepper work. He seemed to be lost in thought now and then when you looked over and his eyes would refocus. “Are you alright Alpha? You seem a little distracted.” You place Pepper down on the counter to keep working and move over to Alpha.

“I am fine. I am just thinking of some past events.” He looked away when he spoke. “Nothing that needs to worry you.” You look down at him and frown for a moment before scooping him up into a hug. He lets out a surprised sound and looks up at you. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you a hug.” You turn back to the counter and watch Pepper working happily. “You looked like you needed one after thinking of things of the past.” You hold Alpha close and smile. “The past shouldn't worry you any more. No matter what happened then, it is different now. Everyone is safe, everyone is happy. Well other then Milky, but I am sure he has found a place to stay warm and watchful.”

Alpha just looked at you for a while and you just looked back waiting to see if he would say something or move. He slowly looked over at Pepper who seemed to be is his own world mixing and humming to himself. “You are right.” Alpha curled his tail around your wrist and nodded. “Things from now on will be different. You have offered us something that we will never be able to repay.” He looked down half in thought again. “I do not know how to thank you enough.”

You lean against the table and think for a moment. “Well you can thank me by always being around. All of you have given me something to look forward to come home to. I moved here on my own away from anyone else I knew and have had a hard time getting to know others.” You sigh and just watch Pepper as he pours in some spices to his mix. “Over time for the past while has been stressing me out and knowing the next day is going to be the same thing was starting to get to me. When I found you guys I had a purpose and a reason to keep going. I know it has only been a few days, but I am really glad that fate had us meet.”

You felt Alpha shift and looked down at him. He looked a little worried and climbed out of your hold and onto your shoulder. You just watch him as he turns his head a little to the side and reach over to wipe away the tears you didn't know had formed in your eyes. You almost laugh and smile at him. “I'm sorry.” You look away wiping the new tears away yourself. “Stress of work and all that just getting to me.”

Alpha frowned and hugged your neck. “It is alright. Stress and loneliness gets to everyone.” His voice was soft and caring. “We will help each other from now on.” He nuzzled the side of your head. “You have shown that you can be trusted.” You wipe away another set of tears and nod not really sure what to say at the moment.

Pepper looked over before curling his tail around himself. “Is everything alright Miss?” Pepper looked worried at the fact you were crying.

“I am fine Pepper. Just speaking of things in the past. Seems like everyone has things they do not want to speak about.” You step forward and pick up Pepper and kiss him on the head. “Seeing your adorable face makes me feel better. Also a hug from Alpha seemed to be a powerful thing.”

Alpha sat down on your shoulder and smiled at Pepper. “Everything from now on will be better. No more dwelling on the past.” He curled his tail into your shirt then sniffed the air. “What ever you two were mixing together smells really good.” Alpha was gently changing the topic and you understand.

“Pepper nods and moves back to the glass bowl he was working in. “I know. I am really excited to try this. I don't think I have been able to make something like this for a really long time.”

“How about I start cutting up the meat and you finish off with the spices?” You grab the raw chicken sitting in the sink and pull out the cutting board. Pepper nods and rereads the recipe to make sure he had everything he needed.

Alpha spent the rest of the time that you and Pepper worked together sitting on your shoulder leaning against your neck. He seemed content just to watch the two of you work and seemed to start to nap near the end of the work. With the chicken soaking up the sauce and stored in the fridge and the dishes left to dry, you thought it was a good time to watch some TV with the bittys. You pick up Pepper and add him to the pocket that held Pudding.

Moving into the living room you spot Muffin asleep on a pillow and Milky curled up around the remote watching some nature show. He gives you a look when you enter the room but doesn't move when you get closer. You sit down and tuck your feet under you and make sure the pocket that Pudding and Pepper are in is not crushed when you sit down. Alpha yawns a little but doesn't move from your shoulder. You are not up to fighting Milky for the remote and find out that the nature show is interesting enough to keep you entertained.

Muffin yawns and gets up from his pillow and moves over to you and lays down on your house coat before going back to sleep. You smile at this and lean back getting comfortable yourself. Today was going to be a well earn lazy day. You check on Pepper and you find him curled up around Pudding using the small bitty like a teddy bear.


	12. Blushing All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching TV for a while toy get to interact with the Bittys a little more and find out more about them. You find out what ones are strong and what ones need to be protected. you also find out about Omega's and how sensitive their tails are. In the end you get to play with Alpha's tail and have a chat with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I am sorry. Life for me has been a little crazy and i have not been able to sit down and write for a while. I am really sorry about that, and I hope I can now start writing again and entertain all of you. Thank you for being patient with me.
> 
> I had part of this chapter written before but it didn't feel like enough to put up. It is finished now and ready for all of you to read.
> 
> The next chapter should take so long to write up and release, because things have calmed down enough that I have free time again. Please enjoy!

The next three hours were spent watching nature shows because any time you thought about changing the channel you remembered that Milky was still curled around the remote. He really was not big enough to curl around it, but was laying on it and glared at you anytime you looked over at it. Muffin after two hours of sleep had gotten up and started hunting his ball again. Now and then he would roll it over to you and wait until you kicked it or throw it back to him. Then he would be off on all fours again growling and tackling it.

Alpha had seemed to fall asleep, or at least was relaxed with his eyes closed. He kept his balance when you shifted and didn't open his eyes. Every now and then you could feel him twitch his tail that was still curled into your shirt. You thought about asking him why he always curled his tail into your coat or shirt, but guessed it was because it help him stay in place.

Pepper woke up and got your attention to be picked up well holding Pudding close to his chest. You carefully scooped up the two and placed them onto your lap. Watching the TV with interest Pepper curled his tail around himself as Pudding yawned and fiddled with his shirt. You watched the two for a little while before going back to watching TV.

Macaron made an appearance with something in his hands but had not seen Muffin chasing his ball and the two bittys clashed together. You started to get up and remembered the two on your lap thankfully before dumping them onto the ground. Instead of them being dropped onto the ground you used your house coat as a cradle for the two. 

“Muffin! Macaron! Are you alright?” You moved over to the two and felt Alpha shifting on your shoulder. You knelt down and saw Muffin's tail tugged between his legs and apologizing to Macaron over and over. Macaron had tears in his eyes and was trying to wipe them away.

Alpha jumped off of your shoulder and quickly started looking over the two. Well he was doing this you placed Pepper and Pudding into your house coat pocket again. They wanted to see what was happening so they poked their heads out.

You sat down on the ground and waited for Alpha to finish inspecting the two bittys. You were not sure how to help at the moment and Alpha seemed to know what to do. From what you could see neither of them looked hurt, just a little shaken. A movement to your side made you turn and look at Milky who was peering around you looking worried. 

“I'm sorry!” Muffin sat down and whined a little. “I didn't see him. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Muffin looked from you to Alpha before lowering his head.

“I'm sure it was a mistake.” You offer Muffin a smile. “I don't know to much about bittys, but I think Macaron is just a little in shock. Happens when something surprises you, or hits you.” You hoped you were not talking out of your ass, but Macaron did look fine.

Alpha gave Macaron and few licks before holding him to his chest. “She is right. He is just a little shaken from the sudden impact. He will be fine after he calms down.” Macaron wiped a few more tears away before nodding and leaning against Alpha.

Muffin whine again. “I'm still so sorry. I was just to focused on the ball and I should have seen you.” He kept his head lowered and his tail tucked away.

Macaron pulls back from Alpha. “No no! I shouldn't have just appeared around the corner! I heard you running around and should have known to be careful when entering the room.” Macaron stands and tackles Muffin starting to cry again. “It's my fault! Forgive me.”

Alpha watches the two apologizing to each other and looks up at you. “Both of them are fine. Muffin gets bumps and scraps all the time tumbling into things. Macaron is hardy as well, but it is never a fun experience being tackled. I would be more worried if it had been Pudding or Milky.” He looks away in thought. “Their type are more fragile and require more care.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “That is good to hear and makes me feel better. I don't even know what to do if any of you were to get hurt. Is there some kind of medicine or way to help you?”

“Normally we heal over time or with magic. Using a lot of magic does drain us, but extra meat and some monster food well help any of us get back on to our feet quickly.” Alpha was looking over Muffin just to be sure he was not hurt. “There is some magic infused salve that also helps. Just like some of the items the humans have. Aids in healing and numbs the pain.”

You make a mental note to check if Leon had brought any kind of medical salve for you. The feeling of something sitting on your leg made you look down at Milky who was sitting on your leg watching the other two. “You are welcome to sit in the pocket or on my shoulder if you would like.” Milky eyed you for a moment and turned away with a huff. You were guessing he wanted to sit on the soft fabric of the house coat.

“Mama.” Maracon's voice brings your attention back to the two bruised bittys. “I will be alright.” He smiled up at you with a few tears still in his eyes. “Not the first time that I have gotten knocked over or hurt.” He looked down with the last words. Alpha made a sound and looked away with a sour look. “I came out here because I wanted to give you this!” Macaron's held up his hands and offered you something.

You carefully take what looked like a bracelet made out of threads. “Thank you. When did you have time to make this? Also how did you make it?” The bracelet looked to be made of different colored threads made into patterns.

“I have been working on it none stop. I wanted to make something for you as a thanks. Pepper helped me and so did Pudding.” His eyes lit up and he wags his tail a little. “I had so much free time and I had some trouble sleeping, so I spent it doing something for you.”

You look over the bracelet and grin. “It looks amazing! You have to teach me how to make something like this. I had tried once and failed horribly.” You lay it across your wrist and offer the ends to Macaron. “Would you be so kind as to tie it on for me? I well wear it until it falls apart.”

Macaron giggled and started tying the ends together. “When I see that it is getting to worn out I will just have to make another one for you then. I also would love to show you how to make them. It is super easy once you get a trick or two down.” He was grinning and had forgotten about the what had happened before.

Muffin was still sitting on the ground but had returned to his normal attitude. He was batting his ball back and forth. “Macaron has always love making things. I can't stand sitting still for that long. I think I would go crazy.”

Alpha laughed and patted Muffin on the head. “Each of us have our likes and dislike.” He watched you as you inspected the bracelet and gave Macaron a kiss on the head. When you looked at him he looked away and sighed before using his tail to knock Muffin's ball out of the smaller bitty's reach, sending Muffin chasing after it.

With Milky still sitting on your leg, you were forced to stay sitting on the ground. You really didn't mind because now you were cuddling Macaron and talking about what kind of colors would work for the next bracelet. He had made it out of what he could find and you kept reminding him that you loved it. You really didn't care about the colors.

~

After getting Milky to move you were able to sit back on the couch. The next hour was spend with Macaron sitting on your leg showing you how to make bracelets out of thread. Milky had given up the controller to sit on your house coat and nap. Alpha returned to your shoulder and closed his eyes flicking his tail now and then. Muffin had enough of his ball and was napping on Pepper who was curled on near Milky. Pudding was exploring the living room finding lost items under the couch and TV stand.

“Mama I found this!” Pudding called for your attention well holding something to his chest and grinning. You shifted Macaron so you could look over the edge of the couch. “It was against the back wall behind the some dust bunnies.” He held out a toy ring you had lost last month. It was a one dollar ring you got out of the machines. It has a fake stone that caught the light and shined.

“Is that where I lost that? Thank you Pudding for finding it.” You offer your hand for him to climb onto. “What do you think of the ring?” You wait until Pudding is sitting in the middle of your hand before being him to your chest.

“It is really shiny.” Pudding turned the ring this way and that way to shine in the light. “Why was it lost?”

“I took it off a while ago and it rolled away. I looked for it, but couldn't find it.” You gently rub Pudding's head with your finger. “You can keep it if you want.” You see his eyes light up as he looks at you. You can't help but laugh and smile at him. 

Pudding clings to the ring and looks between you and Alpha who yawns and smiles down at Pudding. “Thank you! I will be sure never to misplace it!” He holds it close and grins to the other bittys who are watching him. “I will keep it safe.” He mumbles to himself softly well looking at the ring.

Alpha stretches and jumps down onto your arm and moves over to Pudding. “If you are going to keep it safe, you should think about making a good place to keep it.” He nuzzled Pudding's head. “I think it is time for you to put together a nest and start storing prized items in it.”

“Can I start on one now? I think this is the first thing that I have to care about.” Pudding thought for a moment before his eyes lit up again. “Oh and the bells! Oh thank you Mama for everything!” Pudding hugged the front of your shirt. “You have given me so much!” He was crying and you didn't know what to do.

You look at Alpha who is not helping any other then watching you carefully. “It is no problem.” You gently rub Pudding's back. “You all should have things to call your own and treasure. As long as you are with me I will try to take care of you and spoil you as much as I can.”

Milky had gotten up and started leaning against your leg watching Pudding and you. He looked conflicted and kept looking away when you looked over at him. He huffed and jumped off of the couch and started away. Macaron had climbed up onto your arm and sat watching Pudding and you with a smile. Muffin was watching as well and wagging his tail well weighting down Pepper. Pepper was just hugging Muffin with some tears in his eyes.

“Pudding how about you and Macaron start putting bedding together and making a comfy spot for yourselves?” Alpha stepped forward and nuzzled Pudding's head again. “I think our dear caretaker would love to see it after you are done. Then you will have a true place to store everything.”

Pudding grins and wipes the tears away before nodding and jumping down onto the couch where Macaron was now standing. The two of them jump down and make their way towards the hallway. Muffin gets up and jumps down as well and chases after them.

Pepper now free gets up and climbs onto your lap and sits down look up at you. “We were really lucky that you found us. You have done so much and made us so happy. I am not sure if I can remember the last time we had someone be this kind.” He looked down.

Alpha jumps down and sits beside Pepper and pulls him into a hug. “The past is over with. This is our new home.” He licks Pepper's cheek and curls his tail around Peppers. “I am sure we can repay the kindness in different ways.” He looks up at you and pauses lost in thought. “She already said that having us around has made her life better. She has something to look forward to at home.”

“You cure my loneliness and make me smile well helping me learn new things.” You hold up your wrist with the bracelet Macaron made for you. “Pepper you said you would help me cook better tasting food, and I am really looking forward to that. I am sure each of you will have something to teach me and I will teach you all something in return.”

Pepper nods and plays with his sun dress for a moment. “You are right. Thank you again. I know I don't need to say it, but really thank you.” He looks up at you and grins.

You gently rub Peppers head for a moment before he nuzzles your hand. You couldn't be happier that you had found them out in the storm only a few days ago. Most of the pack had warmed up to you quickly and you seemed to be growing on anyone that had doubts. You knew Alpha was still being careful around you, but he seemed relaxed enough. 

Looking at Alpha who had moved to the side to let Pepper have room, he seemed to be looking off towards the hallway. You still wanted to ask him more about his past, but like yourself knew that it was something normally not talked about. You were sure he had a good reason in being cautious around you but hoped you had proven that you really did care.

“Miss?” Pepper's voice pulled you from your thoughts. You blink and look down at him and. “What are you thinking about? You looked lost for a moment.” He leans into your hand and watches you. You could feel Pepper's bone's through his sun dress. Without thinking you run your finger over the bones. He giggles and pokes at your finger. “That tickles.” 

“I didn't know you were ticklish.” You make a point of tickling him and before going back to soft running your finger over his bones. It was interesting to feel each of the small bones and you wonder how they all stayed together. Magic explained everything about the bittys and you wonder what else magic really could do.

You run your finger down to Peppers tail and pulled back suddenly when Pepper let out a squeak. You can feel the magic coming off of Alpha and worry that you did something wrong. “I'm sorry Pepper!” You look between Alpha who is watching you carefully and Pepper who is holding his tail close to his chest.

Pepper shakes his head and hides his face. “No, no it is fine. It's just my...” He looks over at Alpha for a moment before looking up at you. He looked to be blushing. “My tail is sensitive and...” He looks lost for words.

Alpha steps forward and hugs Pepper to himself. The magic aura he had around him had disappeared. “Omega's tail are sensitive.” He nuzzles Pepper's head for a moment. “I should have said something about it before. This is my fault for forgetting that you still need to learn more about us.”

You just blink. “Sensitive?” You look over Pepper for a moment before it dawns on you what Alpha was saying. “Oh, I'm so sorry! I... Well I thought I had hurt you or something.”

“It is fine Miss. You didn't know and normally it is not this sensitive.” Pepper hides his head against Alpha. “I am fine, just surprised me a little.”

“Maybe it is a good idea if you went and helped the other build the nest?” Alpha lick's Peppers cheek and helped the smaller bittys to stand up.

Pepper nods before offering you a smile. “Really it is alright Miss. Thank you for caring enough to be worried.” He turns and jumps off of the couch and heads towards the hallway. Alpha watched Pepper until he disappeared out of view before turning to look at you again.

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to feel his tail. It is interesting to me how all of the bones stay together and...” You look down and sigh hoping you didn't so something to anger Alpha.

Alpha studies you for a while before stepping closer. “You may look and feel my tail if you are still curious.” He sits facing away from you watching the hall way. “You did not do anything wrong. So don't worry about it.”

“Is your tail not sensitive?” You gently poke at Alpha's tail and hear him laugh. He just shakes his head and watches you from the corner of his eye. You carefully run your finger over the bones and around the spikes near the top of the tail. Growing braver you put up his tail and bend it this way and that seeing how flexible it is. You examine how the joints move and count how many bones make up the tail.

“You don't have to be so gentle.” Alpha turns his head a little more and flicks his tail in your hold. “You do not have to worry about me and being gentle.”

“Yes, but I do not wait to hurt you at all. You many be tough, but I don't want to cause any harm for no reason. I am just interested in the bones and how they move.” You run your finger along the sharp bones near the base.

“Would you like a better look at them?” Alpha yawns for a moment and waits for your answer.

“What do you mean a closer look?” You were already having a good look but guessed picking him up and bringing him closer would help.

Alpha stands up and smiles at you before jumping off of your lap. With a crackle of magic Alpha stands at his full size in front of you. You can't help but flinch as he towers over you watching you carefully. “It is alright. This way you can have a better look.” He stretches for a moment before sitting down on the couch next to you laying his tail in your lap.

You can tell he is watching your reaction carefully. You just look at him before looking down at the tail in your lap. Giving Alpha one more look, you pick up his tail and start playing with it. You could clearly see how everything moves and could hear a soft clicking as you bend the joints. “Having a tail this flexible must be useful.”

Alpha nods and turns his head a little. “Yes it is quite useful.” He looks back towards the hallway and seems lost in thought.

You keep playing with his tail almost finding it relaxing. Without thinking you knock your knuckles against it lightly seeing what it sounds like. This makes Alpha jump and flick his tail out of your lap. “I'm sorry!” You half laugh at the look on Alpha's face. “When you were small I couldn't do that, so I thought well you were big I should give it a try.”

Alpha huffs for a moment before laying his tail on your lap again. “A little warning would have been nice.” He takes a breath before laughing. “Just surprised me was all.”

You nod to that and run your fingers along the bones again before eyeing the bottom of his shirt. “Say, well you are big...” The words seem to get stuck in your throat and you are not sure why. You wanted to look at the rest of the bones that made up Alpha but suddenly that seemed to personal. You look away feeling your face becoming warm for some reason.

Alpha turns his head to the side. “What is it Miss? Is something wrong.” He was studying you now. After what seemed like a long moment he flicked his tail gently against you to get your attention.

Clearing your throat and offering a smile. “I was just examining your tail and was wondering.” You take a breath then turn to look at him. “I would love to see how your other bones are...” Again you are at a lost for words and try to find the right ones. You were not sure why it was so hard suddenly, after all he was just made up of bones but for some reason it felt wrong.

“You want to see under my shirt?” Alpha winked at you and grinned. He was teasing you and for some reason that made your face heat up more. “I don't mind you having a look. Not much to see other then bones and scars.”

“Scars?” You were suddenly wondering why he would have scars. “Why do you have scars?” The embarrassment disappeared as concern took it's place.

Alpha studied you for a moment. “Being an Alpha means protecting my pack. I would rather carry all the scars then let any other of them have them.” His eyes flashed with magic for a moment and you could feel magic radiating off of them before he shakes his head. “Please do not worry about that. If you would like to have a look your are more then welcome.” You nod your head and idly play with Alpha's tail.

You are looking down at Alpha's tail, “I promise never to cause any more. I also promise never to let anyone else have the chance to.” You jump a little when Alpha pulls you into a hug and nuzzles your head.

“Thank you. I believe you.” He releases you and start unbuttoning his shirt. You look away feeling like watching him do that was wrong. When he is down he flicks his tail to get your attention again. “You wanted to have a look.”

You turn back towards him and look over the bare bones and the nicks and scratches that cover his ribs. You shift the way your are sitting and lean closer to Alpha to have a better look. Most of the scars look old and worn. You reach forward and run a finger along one of the bones. You look up at Alpha who is just watching you. “Do any of them still hurt?”

“One or two of the newer ones sting a little, but nothing that really hurts. You don't have to be scare of hurting me.”

“That is not the point. I do not want to make you uncomfortable. I care about how you feel.” You feel Alpha laugh and he hugs you well partly pulling you into his lap in doing so. “How can you be made of bone and still give off so much heat?” You poke at one of his ribs and run your hand long the bone.

“I can give off a lot more heat then this.” He smiles at you before nuzzling your head again.

You watch him trying to figure out what he meant by that. “I am not sure I want to know how.” You pull back and sit on the couch again. “Thank you for letting me see your bones.” For some reason saying that felt wrong, but you couldn't place why it felt like that.

“No problem. Anytime you would like to see them you only need to ask.” He winked at you and laughs as you turn away. “I am only teasing you.” He curls his tail around you and nuzzles your head again. “You have been kind to us and one day I would like to repay you. If letting you have a look at my bones and playing with my tail is a step towards that then I am happy.”

“There is no need to repay me. I really would do this for anyone that I came across that needed help. Just a bonus that I got some room mates out of it. You guys are easy to care for. Plus my good friend also went out of his way to help as well.”

“Yes, please thank him for me. I know I was a little cold to him, but I find it hard to let others around my pack. I should have been more thankful to him.” Alpha looks down and sighs.

“Don't worry about it. He understands and I am sure when he comes by next time it will be easier for you to be a little more trusting. Like I said before, he has his own pack that he takes good care of. They are all healthy and happy, plus love to meet new people and monsters.”

Alpha nods and licks your cheek before standing up. “I am going to go check on the others.” He offers you a smile before moving off.

Once he has disappeared from view you run your hand along your cheek and blush a little. For some reason this whole encounter with Alpha kept making you blush and become shy. He is only made up off bones and magic, so you are not sure why it seemed so odd. Shaking your head you get up and stretch before wondering again what else the Bittys magic can do.


End file.
